Mi vida junto a ti
by ErzaScarlet-chan
Summary: Post-Brotherhood. Winry echa de menos a Ed, y después de que este se marchara al Oeste, no sabe que son en realidad, y se lo dice a Ed, quien, después de pensarlo un poco y ser ayudado por Al, decide volver a Rizembool y pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.
1. Chapter 1: El regreso

**Capítulo 1: Regreso (Narrator's pov)**

_Hola. Bueno, esta es mi primera historia Edwin, así que tened piedad de mí please. Por cierto, cada capítulo irá ligado a una foto de la pareja, que también subiré. Espero que os guste._

Tres años...que despacio pasaba el tiempo.

Winry Rockbell, esperaba día tras día que Ed volviera. Le echaba tanto de menos...aunque a decir verdad, aún no eran nada. Los dos eran perfectamente conscientes de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero no le habían puesto nombre a su relación. Entonces, ¿qué eran?, ¿amigos?, ¿enamorados?, ¿pareja?, ¿o tal vez novios?.

A Winry le dolía especialmente que Ed no volviera, le amaba, quería que volviera y empezar una vida junto a él. Siempre, cuando él la llamaba, pensaba en decírselo, que volviera, que le echaba de menos, que le quería, que no la hiciera tanto de sufrir. Pero, cuando escuchaba lo feliz que estaba, cuando le contaba todos sus logros y descubrimientos, se le quitaban las ganas de decirle nada, aunque le doliera que no le dijera nunca nada acerca de su relación, pero él era feliz, a Winry no le importaba nada más.

- ¿Winry? ¿Me estás escuchando?- se escuchaba decir a una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

- Lo siento Ed, es que estoy un poco distraida.- respondió Winry tristemente.

-¿Te pasa algo?.-preguntó Ed.

-No.- respondió ella escuetamente.

-Vamos, sabes que me lo puedes contar.- la animó.

-Ed...¿qué somos?- preguntó Winry en voz baja

Se escuchó un silencio, y después la línea se cortó. Winry se entristeció mucho. ¿Es que él ya no sentía lo mismo?¿Se habría arrepentido de lo que dijo?. Mientras pensaba todo esto, una lágrima solitaria escapó por la mejilla de Winry. Ed, de forma indirecta, terminó por romper la promesa que tiempo atrás le hizo en la estación de tren, la volvió a hacer llorar, pero no de alegría...

-Winry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la abuela Pinako que pasaba por allí.

La chica ni siquiera respondió, se limitó a abrazarse a la anciana llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Lloras por Ed, no es cierto?.-

Winry le contó lo sucedido.

-Te voy a preparar una tila, y después ve a tu cuarto a descansar. Necesitas relajarte.- le dijo a su nieta mientras la besaba la frente.

Después de que Winry hubo subido a su habitación, Pinako cogió el teléfono y llamó a Xing.

-¿Sí?.- respondió un chico.

-¿Alphonse?.-

-Abuela Pinako, cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo.-

-Al, te tengo que pedir un pequeño favor.- le anunció la anciana muy seriamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado abuela?-preguntó Al alarmado.

-Digamos que tu hermano no es muy bueno con eso de cumplir promesas.- respondió Pinako irónicamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Al nuevamente.

Pinako le explicó lo sucedido.

-Mira que es insensible...-dijo el chico un poco estresado.- Aunque creo que se como puedo ayudar a solucionarlo.

-Sabía que se te ocurriría algo. Muchas gracias Al, la verdad es que Winry está totalmente deprimida.-

-Ay, este hermano mío, se va a enterar en cuanto coja el teléfono.-

-Te lo agradezco Al, hasta pronto.- y la línea se cortó.

Al, sin esperar ni un segundo más, llamó a Ed.

**(Ed's pov)**

-Ed...¿qué somos?.-preguntó Winry en voz baja.

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en mí. No sabía lo que eramos, por lo que no supo que responder, y se puso tan nervioso que colgó.

Oh mierda, lo peor fue en el tono en el que lo preguntó. Tenía la sensación de que me acababan de apuñalar en el pecho. No tenía ni idea de que eramos, pero sabía perfectamente lo que quería con ella. Lo primero que quería, era arreglar esa extraña declaración, decirle que que la amo y que la necesito, para después besarla y abrazarla hasta haber recuperado todas las muestras de cariño perdidas que no pude darle en estos tres años. Quería proponerle matrimonio, casarme con ella, y tener una familia. Quería vivir con ella, ayudarla, respetarla, cuidarla, mimarla, amarla aún más de lo ya lo hacía (si es que se podía), y estar juntos hasta el resto de nuestros días. Pero...¿por qué no le había dicho todo eso?¿Todo lo que acababa de pensar, acaso no se lo podía decir?

De repente el teléfono empezó a sonor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Edward Elric!- gritó Alphonse enfadado.

-¿Alphonse?, ¿Qué te pasa?- eso no era bueno, para nada. Al siempre era el pacífico, el que mantenía la calma. Si estaba así de enfadado es que algo muy malo tenía que haber hecho.

-¡Idiota! ¡Has hecho llorar a Winry!-de repente mi mundo se derrumbó. Había roto aquella promesa que le hice. En ese momento yo también empecé a llorar.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Es que acaso no la mas?-preguntó Alphonse desesperado.

Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Podía decirme todo lo malo que quisiera, excepto eso.

-¿Tú que crees? ¡Yo también la necesito!-Alphonse se calló al instante.- Te juro que si hubiera podido no estaría sin ella. Estaría ahora mismo en Rizembool, o ella estaría aquí conmigo. Es en lo primero que pienso cuando me levanto y cuando me duermo. ¿Sabes la de tiempo que llevo sin poder dormir bien pensando que mientras estoy durmiendo solo, ella podría estar durmiendo con otro hombre mucho mejor que yo? Pero no lo hace, y así la hago de sufrir. Al, la amo con todo mi ser, necesito sentirla, abrazarla...y ahora mismo la extraño como no tienes idea.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Vuelve a Rizembool. ¿Para qué quieres tanta información si no quieres lo que en realidad quieres?.- dijo mi hermano ya más calmado. Y como siempre tenía razón.

-Gracias hermano.-respondí animado.

Empecé a hacer las maletas a una velocidad de vértigo. Tenía que volver con ella. Y me juré que jamás la volvería a hacer sufrir.

**(Winry's pov)**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que hablé con Ed y no había vuelto a llamar. Definitivamente, era eso. Ya no sentía lo mismo...pero aún así yo lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-Winry cariño, uno de los clientes viene desde Creta para que le hagas una revisión. ¿Te importaría ir a la estación a recogerle?- preguntó la abuela Pinako.

-Claro.- respondí yo. Creta...ójala pudiera estar allí ahora mismo.

Salí de casa en dirección a la estación. ¿Y so conocía a Ed? ¿Me diría como estaba?¿Sabría él algo de por qué ya no me quería?

**(Narrator's pov)**

-Al, ya está todo listo. Winry ya va de camino a la estación.- dijo Pinako hablando por teléfono.

-Genial abuela. Ed llegará a Rizembool en unos quince minutos.- respondió Al muy entusiasmado

**(Winry's pov)**

****El tren llegó unos cinco minutos después a la estación. Intentaba buscar entre la gente al dichoso cliente, pero aún así andaba muy distraida pensando en mis cosas. ¿Y si fuera Ed el que se bajara de ese tren? Y entonces lo vi, allí estaba, con su maleta al hombro, su coleta rubia y su gabardina marrón. Él empezó a buscar hasta que me vió, y se acercó a mí.

-Hola. Te he echado de menos.-dijo él. Y después de haberme dicho eso, no pude hacer otra cosa que tirarme a sus brazos, que me recibieron abrazándome cálidamente. Esta vez también estaba llorando, pero de alegría.

_Juas, juas, juas. Bueno, aquí se acaba el primer capítulo. El segundo capítulo puede que lo suba dentro de unas horas, o si no mañana, pero de ahí no pasa jeje. Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta pronto._


	2. Chapter 2: te echaba de menos

_Bueno, bueno, bueno, como prometí en el anterior capítulo, aquí está el segundo. Es que lo tenía en mente y tenía que publicarlo ya o moriría XD. Este capítulo se llama "te echaba de menos" y cuenta lo que sienten Ed y Winry al encontrarse después de tres años (Que bonito snif snif T.T) _

_No se cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo, según se desarrolle este y los ánimos que tenga (si puede ser en forma de review mejor jeje), pero como muy tarde dentro de dos días, ¡Lo prometo! Y sin más interrupciones, aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic "mi vida junto a ti" ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

**(Narrator's pov)**

Winry lloraba en el hombro de Ed desconsolodamente.

-Winry, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Sigues triste? ¿No querías que volviera?- preguntó Ed alarmado, pero se calmó al ver la preciosa sonrisa de Winry.

-¡No tonto! ¡Lloro de felicidad! Yo también te he echado de menos, y mucho.- respondió Winry, a lo que Edward no le dio tiempo de decir nada, puesto que la chica le sujetó dulcemente la cara con ambas manos y le besó en la mejilla. No fue exactamente el tipo de beso que Edward esperaba, pero le encantó este gesto, sentir sus labios cálidos y sus suaves manos acariciando su cara, fue, sin duda, después del tiempo que había estado fuera, uno de los mejores regalos que pudo recibir. Y digo uno porque para Ed otro de los regalos, por muy simple que parezca fue el simple hecho de verla. Estaba hermosa. Llevaba la parte de arriba del pelo recogido en un lazo blanco, al igual que su vestido, que le llegaba dos dedos por encima de la rodilla, y unas botas color café _(así es como yo siempre me imaginé a Winry). _

_-_Winry, escucha tenemos que hablar.- dijo Ed seriamente aún rodeándo la cintura de la rubia con sus fuertes brazos.

-Dime Ed.-respondió ella, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Mira, es que yo...tú siempre...eres...soy...quiero...¡Argggg!- El ambarino se puso rojo como un tomate, y empezó a tartamudear, en un intento fallido de responder a la pregunta que Winry le había hecho anteriormente.

-No pasa nada.-dijo ella poniendo una mano en su mejilla.- Sino me lo quieres decir ahora no pasa nada, igual que he esperado tres años no me costará esperar un poco más para que me cuentes algo ¿no crees?.- preguntó sonriendo.

¡Santa alquimia!¡Que sonrisa! Era aún más bonita que antes. Cuanto daría por poder esa misma sonrisa todos los días. Y, sin darse cuenta, los dos se fueron acercando peligrosamente. Sus alientos se mezclaban y sus narices chocaban. El momento ideal, esa sería la forma perfecta de decirle que la amaba, sin tener que tartamudear ni ponerse nervioso.

-¡Winry-chan!¡Te he estado esperando! Tu abuela me dijo que habías venido a la estación a esperar a un cliente. ¿Recuerdas que hoy teníamos una cita para...

-¿¡Una qué!?-preguntó Ed al tiempo que se le hinchaba la venilla de la frente.

-Una cita para...

-¿Cómo que una cita?¿Winry de que está hablando este tipo?

-Ed tranquilo, él es Mathiew. Tenía que arreglarle el automail esta mañana. La verdad que le pasa lo mismo que a ti, se lo rompe cada dos por tres.

-Si ya, esa historia de que se le rompe tanto el automail es muy vieja, este tío lo que quiere es tirarte los tejos.- dijo Ed enfadado.

-¿Pero quién narices eres tú para...-

-¡Soy su novio! Y nos acabas de interrumpir, ¿es qué no te has dado cuenta?-

-Lo siento mucho.-

-Si ya, tú solo venías a ligar.-

-Ed...-le regañó Winry, aunque él no contestó

-Te juro que no, no sabía nada, venía distraido.-

-No te creo.-

-Ed, déjalo ya.- volvió a decir la rubia, aunque de nuevo sin respuesta.

-Te lo digo en serio, es más espero, que seas muy feliz con ella.-

-Gracias, aunque creo que partirte la cara aumentaría mi felicidad. Estoy seguro de que tú fuiste uno de los muchos que intentaron tener algo con Winry en mi ausencia. Pero ahora escúchame bien, ella es mía y solo mía, ¿te enteras?- dijo Ed con el puño levantado.

-¡Ed basta ya, me he hartado!-gritó Winry, quien salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Winry espera!-ordenó Ed corriendo tras ella.

Después de buscarla durante casi todo el día, consiguió encontrarla al lado del río.

-¡Estás aquí! ¡Estaba muy preocupado!- exclamó el ambarino intentado cogerle la mano, pero ella lo apartó.

-¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable? !Casi le partes la cara a ese pobre chaval!- le regañó con los ojos vidriosos, aunque Ed no se percató.

-Lo hice por ti. No quiero que nadie más se te acerque a molestarte.- replicó él enfadado.

-¿Qué derecho tienes tú para decirme eso? Ni siquiera me respondiste a lo que te pregunté la última vez que hablamos, y encima después de eso no te dignaste ni siquiera a llamar. ¿Acaso sabes cómo me sentí yo? Creía que ya no sentías lo mismo, que habías conocido a otra, que me dejarías a un lado, como una parte de tu pasado.-Cuando Winry dijo esto estaba llorando muchísimo.

-Ven aquí.- le dijo Ed atrayendola hacía su pecho.

-¡Suéltame!- le ordenó Winry a Ed.

-No.-respondió el chico tajantemente.

-¡Quiero estar sola!¡No aguanto tus celos!-gritó ella.

Un momento, ¿estaba celoso? ¿Él, Edward Elric, el ex-alquimista de acero, estaba celoso de un simple chico? No se lo podía creer, había vuelto a fallar, la había vuelto a hacer sufrir, y todo por la desconfianza a la que llevaba la distancia.

-No, ahora escúchame. Perdóname. Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a decir que somos novios cuando en realidad eso es solo lo que yo quiero, ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza preguntarte que quieres tú. Sé que sientes algo por mi, pero no sé hasta que punto. Si después de esto no quisieras volver a saber nada de mi lo entendería, porque...-

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi respuesta ante ese tipo de pregunta? Te amo con locura Edward Elric. Creo que con eso te puedes hacer una idea de la respuesta.- le dijo Winry, sonriendo nuevamente.

-Gracias.-respondió dulcemente Ed mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, la sujetaba la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Y entonces sucedió. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un suave, pero a la vez dulce y apasionado beso. Su primer beso como pareja.

-Yo también te amo.- anunció el chico con la respiración entrecortada después de terminar con su primer beso, y comenzar con el segundo.

-Juro estar siempre a tu lado. Lo que ha pasado hoy no se volverá a repetir, estoy segura, porque yo misma me encargaré de que no vuelvas a tener dudas de que yo soy tuya, al igual que tu eres mío.- respondió Winry.

Después del beso, se pasaron un buen rato tirados sobre la hierba. Ed estaba boca arriba, y Winry tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. El chico estaba en un momento de gran esplendor con su chica. La abrazaba, de vez en cuando la daba besos en la frente, en las mejillas, el manos, en los labios..., y la susurraba cosas bonitas al oído.

-Ed, creo que ya deberíamos irnos, la abuela estará preocupada, además, iba a hacer estofado.-le dijo Winry apoyandose en el torso de Ed para poder mirarlo a la cara, lo que provocó muchas sensaciones en él.

-Winry mi amor, creo que he encontrado algo que me gusta aún más que el estofado.- respondió Ed coquetamente. Estaba cansado, y estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para poder hablar así, pero seguro que mañana cuando lo recordará se moriría de vergüenza.

-Vamos, que tengo hambre.-dijo levantando al ambarino del suelo, mientras este gruñía.

Fueron todo el camino a casa agarrados de la mano. Cuando llegaron todo fue como siempre que recibían una visitas de los Elric, Pinako preguntaba, Ed respondía con todo lujo de detalles, y Winry escuchaba con atención la explicaciones de su ahora novio.

-Winry, ¿te importaría revisar mi automail cuando cenemos?.- preguntó Ed.

-Claro.- respondió la rubia.

Después de la cena, Pinako se quedó en la cocina fregando los platos, mientras que Ed y Winry se fueron al taller a revisar el automail del chico. Ed empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar solo con su ropa interior y su típica camiseta oscura. La mecánica ya estaba acostumbrada a ver así, pero rayos, ¿cómo se podía cambiar tanto en tres años? Ahora, tenía un cuerpo mucho más atlético, era bastante más alto y tenía un cuerpo más maduro y desarrollado.

-Está bien, túmbate.-le ordenó Winry sonrojada.

-Vale.- respondió él indiferente, a la vez que se tumbaba.

Winry empezó a revisarle el automail, pero cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

-Ya está. Terminé.-anunció esta aliviada.

-Genial. Ahora vámonos a dormir.- dijo Ed también indiferente.

Winry no sabía si era fruto del cansancio, pero Ed ya no era igual que hace una hora. Pasaron por el salón y se percataron de que Pinako se había ido a dormir.

-Genial.-susurró Ed al darse cuenta de la ausencia de la anciana.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Winry en voz baja.

-Ahora puedo ser contigo como siempre he querido ser.- dijo Ed al tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.-Vamos.-la guió cogiéndola de la mano.

La chica ya entendía lo que le pasaba a Ed. Puede que con ella fuera super cariñoso, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Ella sabía de sobra que su chico era muy reservado en referencia a ese tipo de sentimientos. Por eso, antes, cuando estaban en el taller se había comportado de esa forma, tenía miedo de que Pinako entrara.

-Buenas noches cariño, te amo.- dijo Ed dándola un beso en la frente.

-Espera.-le paró Winry cogiéndole de la mano.-¿Te quedarías...conmigo esta noche?. No te hagas ideas extrañas, es solo para dormir.

-Me parece una idea genial.- dijo Ed susurrando, mientras que ella sonreía.

Y así, los dos pasaron al interior de la habitación de Winry cogidos de la mano, dispuestos a pasar la noche juntos.

_Por fin conseguí terminar el segundo capítulo. A decir verdad no sabía como terminarlo jeje. Pronto subiré el siguiente. Espero que este les haya gustado, y por favor, dejen reviews. Adiós._


	3. Chapter 3: mi futura familia

_Aquí estoy otra _vez. _Prometo subir todos los días, o si no puedo, un día sí otro no. Bueno, aquí viene el tercer capítulo. Se llama "mi futura familia". Os aviso que es todo desde el punto de vista de Edward, y que por cierto, aunque Winry y él hablan al principio, luego es como una especie de monólogo. La verdad que estoy bastante contenta con este fic, porque a pesar de que esel primero que no es un oneshot, y de que lo subí ayer, ya tiene bastantes lectores. Ya no me distraigo más, lo único que tengo que añadir es algo que se supone que tenía que haber dicho desde el principio, pero que se me olvidó. _

**_Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Yo solo escribo esta historia por simple cuirosidad por el final de esta pareja y por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro._**

_Y dicho esto, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo, "mi futura familia"_

* * *

**(Ed's pov)**

Winry me cogió de la mano para meterme en su cuarto, y que durmiera con ella. La verdad, aunque estoy un poco nervioso, me encanta la idea de poder dormir con ella. Además, con lo que yo duermo, ¿Cómo narices voy a estar separado de ella 12 horas? ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡No me volveré a separar de ella! Pero había un inconveniente, ¿y si Pinako se llegaba a enterar? Seguro que se imaginaría cosas extrañas y de ahí en adelante me vigilaría las 24 horas del día, para que no me volviera a acercar a su nieta.

-Ed, ¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó Winry sonriendo a la vez que me acariciaba la mejilla.

¡Oh dios! ¡Esa mujer me volvería loco! ¡Cada vez que pensaba que no podía ser más bella me acababa sorprendiendo! Mientras yo pensaba, ella ya se había cambiado de ropa y había vuelto. Ahora llevaba una camiseta enorme, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, y tenía el pelo suelto y las mejillas sonrosadas. Además de todo eso, la luz de la lámpara le daba a su cabello un tono parecido al del mío, y dibujaba en su cara una sombra que la hacía aún más hermosa.

-Win...¿y si viene la abuela y nos ve?.- respondí yo, sujetando su muñeca de forma suave para ir apartando su mano de mi mejilla lentamente. La verdad, no quería que la apartara, me encantaba el tacto de su mano suave contra mi áspera mejilla.

-No te preocupes, yo me levanto muchos más temprano que ella, así que cuando despierte tú también lo harás y ella no se enterará de nada.- me explicó ella.

-Y...¿de qué hora estamos hablando excatamente?.-pregunté yo haciendo una mueca. Odiaba levantarme temprano.

-Eso da igual ahora Ed. Ven.-me volvió a coger de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, a lo que yo respondí gustosamente reforzando nuestra unión. Me arrastró hasta la cama, que ya estaba deshecha, momento del cual no me había percatado, y me tumbó en ella muy despacio, para después acomodarse a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, como hace unas horas en el lago.

Empecé a acariciar su pelo lentamente. Me encantaba su color platino, y su textura sedosa y lisa, sin ningún nudo o enredo. De repente me miró, y empezó a acercarse lentamente a mí hasta unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Era lento, pero a la vez profundo y cargado de afecto. Sentí un impulso dentro de mí que me pedía más, y, en un arranque de valor, roce su labio inferior con mi lengua, a lo que ella rápidamente reaccionó, dándome paso para explorar todo lo que quisiera. Nunca había sentido esta sensación con ella, pero algo me decía que esto no era lo único que yo quería, quería sentirla de una manera más especial, y, de manera automática comencé a acariciar su pierna, levantando levemente su camiseta.

-Para Ed, no quiero que esto sea fruto de la desesperación ni del deseo. Quiero que sea algo especial, algo que solo tú puedas hacerme sentir.

-Tienes razón Win.-la besé la frente.-Ahora descansa, te amo.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo depositando un beso en pecho, para después quedarse dormida.

Yo, por mucho que lo intentara no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado nervioso, eran demasiadas experiencias y demasiados sentimientos nuevos vividos para un solo día. Ayer estaba durmiendo solo, o más bien estaba tumbado, en una cama de un hotel de central, aún con dudas en mi mente sobre los sentimientos que Winry tenía hacía mi. Y hoy, estoy aquí, con ella, y no tengo duda alguna de que me ama, como yo la amo a ella. Pero, ¿Por qué a mí? Soy un idiota, un insensible que solo sabe hacerla sufrir y llorar, que lleva toda su vida anteponiendo la alquimia a ella. Sin embargo, me ha esperado durante tres años, a base de dolor, lágrimas y resignación. Y yo por ahí, como si fuera tonto, reuniendo información en Creta, sin darme cuenta de que todos esos documento eran inservibles para mí si no la tenía a ella. Es más, si ella no está, ¿ahí algo en este mundo que tuviera una pizca de sentido si no la tenía conmigo? Mi respuesta ante esa pregunta es clara, y precisa: "No, no hay nada." Y es así, porque, ¿que sería de mi ahora que he probado sus labios, sus abrazos, sus palabras bonitas, sus caricias? Esa chica cada día me volvía más loco. No sé con cuantos chicos había estado, pero desde luego, era toda una experta en provocar sensaciones. En ese mismo instante sentí una punzada en el estómago. ¿Habría estado con otro chico antes que conmigo? ¿Habría sucumbido ante los encantos de alguno de esos babosos hombres con miembros metálicos? No lo creo, ella es sincera y fuerte, sabe lo que quiere. Poco a poco iba perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Estaba entre el mundo real y el de los sueños, un poco más cerca del segundo, cuando Winry, en un movimiento involuntario, acarició suavemente mi pecho mientras dormía. ¿Así lo habría sentido ella cuando el había acariciado hacía un rato? ¿Que habría pasado y esas caricias se hubieran convertido en algo más? La cara se me encendió como una brasa ardiendo nada más pensarlo, aunque, alguna vez tenía que pasar. Alguna vez, llegaría el día en el que esto pasaría, y en alguna ocasión, puede que se empezara a formar una nueva vida dentro de Winry. Mis hijos...hijos de Winry...hijos de los dos. Empecé a mirarla fijamente a ella, y después al nuestro reflejo que ofrecía el gran espejo de la puerta del armario de la chica. ¿Cómo serían nuestros hijos? ¿Tendrían los rasgos de las gentes de Xerxes, como yo, o tendrían el cabello rubio, y unos preciosos ojos azules, como los de su madre? ¿Les gustaría la alquimia, o el mundo de los automails despertarían en ellos tanta curiosidad como lo hacía en mi reciente novia? ¿Serían testarudos como yo, o dulces como ella? No lo sabía pero, fuera como fuera los querría igual que quiero a esta mujer que tengo conmigo ahora mismo, más que a mi propia vida. Aunque claro, antes de pensar en eso, no estaría mal pensar en un compromiso, o en una boda. Casarme con Winry me daría, además de una felicidad y una estabilidad junto a ella, la satisfacción de haber ganado en algo a mi hermano Al. Cuando eramos pequeños, siempre decíamos que nos casaríamos con Winry, hasta que llegó el momento de que nos rechazo, con la excusa de que a ella no le gustaban los chicos que fueran más bajos que ella. Aunque, posiblemente, a él no le importaría en absoluto eso, tenía alguien a quién amar, alguien con quien era feliz, y con quien muy pronto formaría una familia, igual que yo con Winry. En resumidas cuentas, no sabía que pasaría con ellos en el futuro, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que, cuando fuera anciano, mi mayor regalo sería poder ver llegar a mis hijos con mis nietos en brazos, dándole alegría a la casa. Y, todo esto, junto a Winry.

Ahora si que me estaba durmiendo, y no había fuerza en este mundo, ni siquiera el más bonito de los pensamientos, que me hiciera quedarme despierto ni un minuto más, así que antes, de caer en la inconsciencia, me coloqué dándole la cara a Winry y la pegué lo más que pude a mi pecho, para asegurarme de que esto no era un sueño y poder dormir tranquilo, pero eso sí, de ahora en adelante, siempre con ella.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos (por el momento) así que espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Ya lo he dicho todo al principio, así que me despido. Dejad muchos reviews para poder continuar con mi historia. Muchos besos. _


	4. Chapter 4: La quiero

_Aquí me tenéis otra vez. De momento no se me está haciendo muy complicado publicar diariamente. Primero de todo, os presento el cuarto capítulo "la quiero". Cuenta lo que le cuesta a Ed decirle claramente a Pinako que está saliendo con Winry. En segundo lugar, os agradezco de corazón a todos los que habéis dedicado parte de vuestro tiempo a seguir mi historia. Anoche estuve un poco depre por problemas personales, pero, esta mañana, al ver todas las visitas que había conseguido mi fic en tan poco tiempo me animé muchísimo. Y es que, ya no me queda nada para llegar a las cien._

_Bueno, voy a dejar de amargaros a todos con mis problemas, y sin más preámbulos, os dejo que disfrutéis del cuarto capítulo de mi vida junto a ti: "la quiero"._

* * *

**Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertence. Es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Yo solo escribo esta historia por simple curiosidad sobre el final de esta pareja y por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

Aquella mañana desperté muy tarde, y me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. La abuela nos había visto, y por eso, en este preciso instante no tenía ganas de bajar en la vida, solo quería quedarme aquí con Ed, porque la verdad, dormir con él era genial. Estaba aún dormido como me esperaba, pero tenía una preciosa sonrisa en los labios. Me tenía pegada a su pecho, manteniendo mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla, y sujetaba mi cadera mí cada día que pasaba era más atractivo. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir? Ayer a estas horas le estaba echando de menos, y hoy estoy aquí, en la misma cama que él. De repente levanté mi mano para acariciar suavemente su mejilla, y noté como se sonrojaba y abría los ojos al percatarse de mi contacto.

-Buenos días Win.-dijo besando mi cabeza.

-Buenos días Ed, ¿Cómo has dormido?.-le pregunté dulcemente. En ese preciso instante no se me ocurría otra forma de preguntárselo. Se ganaba mi amor a cada segundo que pasaba.

-He dormido contigo, ¿tú que crees?- me respondió él con una sonrisa, que de repente se borro de su cara al ver que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta.- Win, dime que la abuela está dormida y que la puerta la has abierto tú.-dijo Ed nervioso.

-La abuela está despierta y ha sido ella quien ha abierto la puerta.-le contesté sin rodeos.

De repente él estampó su cara contra la almohada.

-Ed...-le animé yo acariciando suavemente su espalda, aunque no obtuve respuesta.-Ed, mi amor...-le volví a decir yo, dejando un beso en su cabeza.-algún día se tendría que enterar.

-Ya lo sé, pero no ahora. Pensará que soy un indecente, que no hace ni un día que he vuelto y ya me he llevado a su nieta a la cama. Y, además...a saber que clase de cosas...se habrá imaginado. Ahora sí que estoy asustado. Estoy seguro de que cree que no es lo correcto, sin ni siquiera habérselo dicho a ella. ¿Y si me echa de aquí? ¿Y si no me deja volver a estar contigo?- se explicó tristemente./

-Ed, eso nunca pasará. La abuela sabe perfectamente lo tímido que eres con respecto a temas de amor. Y, no creo que te vaya a echar por esto, esto es culpa de los dos, así que se dedicará a darnos la lata durante unos días, y ya está.

- ¿Y si la abuela cree que he cambiado y que no te merezco por no haber sabido hacer bien las cosas contigo? Es más, siempre te he hecho sufrir, llevo toda mi vida dándole más importancia a la maldita alquimia que a ti.-

-Como ya te he dicho, no creo que lo haga, pero, si eso llegara a pasar, yo me iría contigo, hasta el fin del mundo.- le respondí abrazando su ancha espalda.

-Ya, pero...¿Acaso te vas a atrever a decir que no te he hecho sufrir durante estos tres años? No me digas ahora que no has llorado por mi, porque lo sé todo, Alphonse siempre me contaba como te sentías, ya que él tenía el valor suficiente para preguntártelo, mientras yo no era capaz porque me sentía el culpable de tu sufrimiento. Quizá sea verdad, no te merezco...-Ed empezó a levantarse de la cama, pero yo se lo impedí sujentándole del brazo.

-!Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso!-grité yo. Ya me daba igual lo que la abuela pensara.-No me digas que no me mereces ahora cuando llevas toda la vida luchando por mi.-dije con lágrimas en los repente sentí que Ed me abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

-No volverás a llorar, jamás...-dijo Ed. Ahora, sorprendentemente era él quien estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunté yo acariciando su cabeza.  
-Ya era mi turno, ¿no crees?.- me respondió él.  
-No lo creo. Igual que a ti no te gusta verme sufrir, a mi tampoco me gusta que lo hagas tú, ¿lo entiendes?.-

Ed me miró y empecé a secar sus lágrimas.

-Gracias. Siempre sabes hacerme sentirme mejor...te amo tanto.-dijo él aún con lágrimas en los ojos para terminar besándome lentamente.

- A ver, ¿qué pasa con vosotros dos ahora? ¿Os habéis caído de la cama esta noche, por eso gritabais? Si ibais a dormir juntos haberme avisado antes. No hubiera dudado en comprar una cama más grande.-

A Ed se le encendieron las mejillas al instante, incluso más que a mi, si es que eso era posible.

-Y-y-yo...m-me voy. ¡Con permiso!.- Dijo Ed corriendo fuera de la habitación.

**(Ed's pov)**

¡Qué depresión! Volví a Rizembool con la idea de recuperar con Winry estos tres años que no hemos podido pasar juntos, pero no pensé en Pinako, que estaría ahí al mínimo indicio de una historia romántica que viera entre los dos. Había estado siendo cariñoso con ella, dejando atrás mi orgullo, y la amaba tanto que tenía miedo, sí, tenía tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso y perderla. ¡Dios, la necesitaba como al aire para respirar! Quería llevar con ella una vida de novios, como una pareja, pero me daba miedo de acostumbrarme demasiado a las demostraciones de cariño en público, que Pinako pensara que yo era un lujurioso y no me dejara volver a estar con Winry. Definitivamente, las cosas de tenían que calmar. Estaba decidido, no podía ser tan cariñoso con Winry hasta no haberselo anunciado formalmente a Pinako.

Me vestí corriendo y bajé a desayunar, ya un poco más llegué a la cocina, Winry estaba sentada. La verdad, no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara que delatara si había tenido alguna discusión con su abuela, estaba desayunando como cualquier día.

Buenos días Ed, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en bajar?- me preguntó, levantándose para acariciarme la mejilla, acción que yo, con mucho dolor rechacé.

-No encontraba los calcetines.- le dije. Era mentira, pero no quería decirle lo que tenía pensado hasta que Pinako no se fuera.  
Si rechazarla me había dolido, ni que decir tiene lo que había sentido al ver su cara. Estaba confusa, y a la vez algo triste, pero sobre todo lo que más pude notar fue enfado.  
-Bueno chicos, me voy a comprar. Ed, asegúrate de no hacer nada indebido con mi nieta.-la anciana abandonó la casa poco después. Mi cara se encendió, por segunda vez en la mañana. En el mismo momento en que escuché sonar la puerta, me levanté y fue directo hacia Winry, que ahora estaba fregando los platos. La abracé por detrás, y cuando iba a besarla en la mejilla, me apartó. Sin duda alguna estaba enfadada por lo de antes.  
-¿A qué viene eso?¿Primero me rechazas, y luego vienes corriendo a besarme?.-preguntó ella enfadada.  
-Win, princesa, escucha...-  
-No me llames así.-me interrumpió.  
-Escúchame.-le imploré.  
-¿Bueno vas a hablar ya o no? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que si no me lo dices ya vete, mis clientes me esperan.- anunció ella muy borde.

-¡Winry, déjalo ya y escúchame!-Le dije mientras la sujetaba por los hombros. En un principio mi expresión era dura, pero con solo mirarla a la cara se fue suavizando.-Como te dije esta mañana, mi problema es que tengo miedo de perderte, de que Pinako piense que no te merezco y ya no pueda volver a estar contigo. Pero, también tienes que saber, que yo no seré igual de cariñoso contigo, delante de la gente que cuando estamos tú y yo solos. Tú misma lo dijiste, yo soy muy cerrado para estos temas, pero que no te demuestre que te quiero delante de la gente tanto como en la intimidad no significa que no lo haga. Por eso te he rechazado hoy, porque he pensado que no está bien mostrarnos así delante de la abuela sin haberla avisado antes de los que tenemos, ¿entiendes?.-expliqué.  
-Sí Ed, lo siento.-me abrazó.-Pero prométeme, que en cuanto venga del mercado se lo diremos. No es cómodo estar así, además, mientras tú estabas arriba ella me dijo que se había dado cuenta de todo, y que no está enfadada porque no se lo hayamos dicho. Te conoce y lo acepta. Aunque aún así, tenemos que decírselo.-  
Está bien.-respondí yo, sujetando con su barbilla con mi mano derecha. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente, cuando...  
-¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez no! ¿No podéis dejar vuestros arrumacos para otro momento? Ed, no sabía que fueras tan fogoso ¡jajaja!.-dijo Pinako burlándose de mi.

Sin embargo, aunque me puse muy rojo, reuní toda la determinación que me quedaba para decirle lo que tenía con Winry. La agarré la mano y me dispuse a decírselo, porque la quería, y ella era más importante para mi que mi propio orgullo.

-¡Pinako, déjame estar con Winry! ¡La quiero, con todo mi corazón, es más, LA AMO, LA AMO Y LA AMO, y juro protegerla hasta el fin de mis días!- grité rápidamente, sonrojándome.

Miré a Winry, ella estaba sonriendo, y me abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Ya no me importaba que Pinako estuviera delante, le había dicho que la amaba, así que yo también la abracé.

-Ed...no hacía falta que me lo dijeras, puedo ser vieja, pero no tonta. He vivido demasiados años, como para darme cuenta de lo que sucedía entre vosotros dos. Así que, tienes mi aprobación. Sé que has hecho mucho llorar a Winry, pero también sé que la amas, y eso es todo lo que hace falta, que te des cuenta de tus errores y mejores.

-Gracias abuela.-fue lo único que conseguí pronunciar. No podía ser más feliz.

* * *

_Yujuu, terminé el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima. Besooos._


	5. Chapter 5: Celos y discusiones

_Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo cap: "celos y discusiones", y habla sobre los celos de Ed hacía los clientes de Winry, y la discusión a la que eso les lleva. En un principio, este iba a ser el cuarto cap, pero pensé que sería algo extraño que después de todo lo que pasa en este, a Ed le diera miedo de decirle a Pinako todo lo que sentía. _

_En relación al problema con el cap 4, he recibido un review en el que me decían que había habido un problema al publicarlo, pero no os preocupéis, ya está todo solucionado._

* * *

**Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Yo solo escribo esta historia por simple curiosidad hacia el final de esta pareja y por diversión , sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**(Ed's pov)**

Aunque ya me había quitado un peso de encima después de lo de Pinako, esa mañana estaba bastante cabizbajo. Winry se había ido a la tienda, y el mayor problema era que lo que llevaba puesto era su mono, bajado hasta la cintura y aquel top que solo le cubría el pecho, dejando ver toda la piel de su torso. Para mí eso no era un problema, la verdad es que tenía un cuerpo era hermoso. El problema era que, al igual que yo soy hombre y me siento atraído por su cuerpo, hay muchos otros libidinosos que también lo están, y para remate son mucho más atrevidos que yo.

-Edward, ¿estás preocupado por algo?-me preguntó Pinako.

-Abuela...¿A Winry...la han pretendido muchos chicos mientras yo no estaba?- pregunté apenado.

-¡Demasiados diría yo!-su respuesta me sentó como un balde de agua fría.-Pero, ella solo está interesada en ti, no te preocupes.-aquello me relajo algo más.

-Ya, pero aún así la siguen mirando mal.- Y salí disparado de la cocina en ese momento. Aunque estuviera mal, lo hacía por su bien, iba a cuidar de ella. Me escondería en algún lugar cerca de la tienda para ver como se portaban aquellos idiotas con Winry, MI NOVIA.

Cuando llegué a la puerta vi que no había nadie dentro. Winry habría ido al baño, o algo por el estilo, y allí no había nadie, así que entré sigilosamente y me escondí entre dos estanterías.

-Buenos días Winry-sama. ¿Qué tal está?-dijo uno de los dos hombre que entraron en la tienda. Podían tener unos 30 años. Los dos eran casi el doble de altos que yo, fuertes, y tenían los dos brazon y las dos piernas de automail.

-Buenos días. Estoy genial gracias. ¿Qué desean?.-preguntó ella de forma amable.

-Veníamos a ver cuando nos podría dar cita para una revisión de los automails. ¿Le importaría mirarlo?-preguntó el otro de ellos seductoramente. ¡Qué baboso! Que tuviera cuidado, a este paso le pegaría un puñetazo antes de que pasaran dos minutos.

Winry se agachó y esos pervertidos parecía que se les iban los ojos mirando el trasero de mi novia. ¡Arggg! ¿Pero que hacían? ¡Es mía y solo mía!. Los dos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos hasta que uno de ellos se fue.

-Me voy señorita, que tengan un buen día.-dijo el hombre cuando salió por la puerta.

-Bueno preciosa, ¿cuándo tienes hueco?.-preguntó sujetándole la mano. La sangre de mis venas estaba hirviendo, me quemaba.

-¿Le parece bien mañana por la mañana?.-preguntó Winry de forma inocente.

-No me refería a eso.-en ese momento el hombre cogió a Winry por la cintura y empezó a acercarla a su cuerpo.

-Suélteme por favor.- empezó a decir ella.

-Eres tan linda. Bésame.- le ordenó. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Salí de mi escondite hecho una furia le pegué un puñetazo en la cara, no sin antes haberlo separado de Winry.

-¿¡Qué te crees que haces con mi novia!?-pregunté gritando. Estaba hecho una furia, nunca antes le había gritado a nadie con tanto desprecio como a aquel hombre. Puse a Winry detrás de mi y ella me agarró la mano. Al ver que no respondía la solté y le di una patada en el estómago.-¡Responde desgraciado!-le volvía gritar.

-¡Ed te estás pasando!.- aún así no pude calmarme, mi cuerpo actuaba por instinto.

-Lo siento, no sabía que la señorita tenía novio.-respondió él

-Ya, y si no estuviera yo aquí, ¿la hubieras obligado a besarte verdad? Sí, claro que sí, y estoy seguro de que tu intención no era quedarte ahí, estoy seguro de que hubieras abusado de ella.- le dije yo muy alterado. Winry había salido corriendo, no sabía a donde había ido, pero estaba tranquilo, porque por lo menos estaría a salvo de ese tipo.

-¿Acaso es de tu propiedad?-preguntó él arrogante.

-¡Ya me tienes harto!-le agarré del cuello de la camisa y empecé a golpearle.

-¿!Qué está sucediendo aquí!?- preguntó el chico que lo acompañaba antes.

-¡Tú también estabas aquí! ¡Tú te fuiste para que él pudiera abusar de mi novia a su antojo!.- le dije señalándolo.

-Ed suéltalo.- me dijo Winry. Esta vez la hice caso. Ella me iba a sujetar, pero aún así ese hombre se lanzó a por mi y empezó a pegarme.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó el otro hombre sujetando a su compañero, mientras que Winry hacía lo propio conmigo.

-Que sea la última ves que pasa esto. ¡Ahora largo!.-les ordené, y abandonaron la tienda rápidamente.

Cuando esos idiotas se fueron abracé a Winry fuertemente y empecé a besarla por toda la cara, para después saborear sus labios.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?.- pregunté ya algo más calmado.

-¿¡Pero tú eres idiota!? Una cosa es que le dijeras algo, o le llamaras la atención, pero otra cosa es la paliza monumental que le has dado. Ese chico va a tener que ir al hospital, y espero que sea bueno y no te denuncie. Además, ¿qué hacías espiando?.- preguntó muy enfadada.

-Te acabo de salvar de que abusaran de ti. Era lo que se merecía ese infeliz, no quiero que te vuelva a tocar ni un solo pelo. Y sí, estaba espiando, pero porque la abuela me ha contado que estas cosas ya te han pasado otras veces. Ahora dime Winry, ¿Cuántas veces han intentado sobrepasarse contigo?.- dije yo, cada vez subiendo más el tono.

- Ninguna, porque se defenderme sola.- me respondió tajante.

-Ya, pero dudo que esta vez hubieras salido indemne.-

-Sí claro lo que tú digas.- y salió de la tienda hacia la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Yo me ocupé de cerrar la tienda para luego volver a casa, ya era hora de comer.

Ninguno de los dos nos hablamos ni nos miramos en toda la mediodía. Pinako preguntó por mis heridas, y Winry le contó todo. La abuela me miró apenada, y yo, sin poder soportarlo más, me levanté de la mesa y salí corriendo a mi cuarto. ¿Es que no lo entendía? La amaba sobre todas las cosas, y si había hecho eso era porque no permitiría nunca que la hicieran daño. Si yo no hubiera estado ahí...me hubiera lamentado durante años.

No salí en todo el día. Me quedé allí leyendo hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta por la noche.

-Ed, te he traído la cena. También tengo que curarte las heridas.-era Winry.

-Pasa.- le respondí yo escuetamente.

Ella entró en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos y un maletín colgado del brazo. Dejó la cena en la mesita de noche e intentó sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Me haces un hueco?.-preguntó. Yo simplemente me eché un poco hacia la derecha y ella se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Tienes hambre?.-

-No.-

-¿Dónde tienes las heridas?.- Yo me desabroché los botones de abajo de la camisa y le enseñé el gran moratón que tenía en el costado izquierdo.

-¡Ay dios, es enorme! ¿Te duele?.-preguntó ella dulcemente.

-Ni el golpe más fuerte del mundo me duele si es para protegerte.- le respondí yo ladeando la cabeza para que no notara mi rubor.

Ella no me respondió. Sacó una pomada del maletín y empezó a extenderla por mi costado. Me dolía, pero podía aguantarlo.

-Ed mi amor, tenemos que hablar.-me dijo de manera dulce dejando de extender la pomada para acariciarme la mejilla.

-¿Mi amor? Creía que era idiota.-

-Ed, siento mucho como me he portado. Mira, seguiré pensando que te has pasado, pero, en ese momento, si hubiera sido al revés no te voy a negar que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Perdóname Ed, te amo.-dijo besándome.

-Yo también lo siento Win. Me dejé llevar por los celos y actué como un idiota lo siento. El problema es que tuve demasiado miedo de que te hubiera hecho daño. Eres demasiado importante para mí, no me puedo permitir el lujo de perderte*-

-Ya, pero eres el idiota más guapo ya atractivo que conozco.- de repente empezó a besarme de nuevo, pero de una forma mucho más pasional que otras veces. Comenzó a desabrochar el resto de mi camisa para quitármela y yo, en un movimiento rápido, la coloqué debajo de mi, y empecé a besarla acariciando su cintura y levantado la camiseta de su pijama. Los dos sabíamos lo que acabaría pasando si no parábamos, así que en un momento de lucidez, dejé de besarla.

-Ya está. Creo que no debemos llegar tan lejos.- le dije con la voz ronca.

-Tienes razón Ed, lo siento.- se arrepintió tristemente.

-Eh, eso no quiere decir que no me estuviera gustando.- Ella me sonrió. Después cené y me acosté, pero siempre junto a ella.

* * *

_Ya está, cap terminado. Son las 3:25 de la madrugada en España, pero estaba tan emocionada con esta parte, que ni siquiera tengo sueño jajaja. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima :). Dejad reviews!_

**_*No me puedo permitir el lujo de perderte es la frase que Roy le dice a Riza cuando el coronel está apunto de matar a Envy. Esa frase me encantó, y por eso la usé, espero que no os moleste. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: De padrino a novio

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí me tenéis otra noche más, escribiendo como loca mientras mi madre y mi hermana duermen plácidamente jiji. La verdad, llevo todo el día esperando a que llegara esta hora para poder escribir este capítulo. La verdad, estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic, sobre todo ahora que empieza lo interesante XD. Este capítulo se llama "de padrino a novio", y antes de nada deciros que contiene algo de RoYai. Ya hace un año que Edward volvió con Winry a Rizembool. Ahora, Roy es el nuevo Fürher de Amestris, y ha conseguido eliminar la ley anti-fraternización para poder casarse con Riza. Este le pide a Ed que sea su padrino, al igual que Winry será la madrina. Desde este momento, Ed empieza a replantearse la charla que tuvo con Pinako hacía un tiempo._

_Sin más interrupciones: "de padrino a novio"._

* * *

**Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Yo solo escribo esta historia por simple curiosidad hacia el final de esta pareja y por diversión , sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**(Ed's pov)**

_Hace tres meses..._

Aquella mañana Winry y yo estabamos muy nerviosos. Había sido una noche muy "entretenida". Sí, había pasado, lo habíamos hecho por primera vez, y para que mentir, fue una de las cosas más bonitas que me han pasado en la vida. Ahora sí que sí, Winry es mía, al igual que yo soy suyo.

Lo que habíamos hecho era algo muy normal en una pareja como nosotros. Nos queríamos, llevábamos nueve meses saliendo, y acabó pasando. El problema de todo es que no habían pensado en Pinako, y ella seguramente se habría enterado. Que vergüenza...

No había sido una cosa impulsiva, no. Lo habíamos estado hablando con mucha antelación, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso, hasta que un día, Winry, cuando llegó del taller me dijo:

-Quiero que pase...-

-¿El qué?-le pregunté yo como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

-Oh vamos Ed, sabes perfectamente de que hablo.-me respondió apenada.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que me has pillado por sorpresa y no he sabido como reaccionar.-

-¿Y bien?.-preguntó ella.

De repente sentí un empujón de valor, y una bombillita se encendió en mi cabeza.

-Claro que sí Win. Es más, si me das tiempo hasta esta noche, te prepararé una buena sorpresa.-respondí yo seductor.

-Vale, entonces te espero después de cenar amor.-me dijo para después ponerse de puntillas y darme un corto beso en los labios.-Ahora voy a ayudar a la abuela en la cocina.

-Está bien.-le respondí yo, subiendo a mi cuarto. Iba a poner en práctica uno de los consejos de Alphonse. Y es que, en lo que al amor respecta, era un ladrón de corazones. Llevaba ya un tiempo saliendo con May, aquella chica de Xing. Un día, en una de nuestras charlas por teléfono, mi hermano empezó a contarme sobre su felicidad con May. Me explicó todos los detalles que había tenido con ella, pero hubo uno que especialmente le llamó la atención, y decidí usarlo esa noche con Winry. Hacía unos meses, desde aquella riña que habíamos tenido por lo de aquel hombre de la tienda, las peleas habían empezado a ser cada vez más constantes, así que aprovecharía aquella oportunidad para demostrarle cuán enamorado estaba de ella.

Empecé a prepararlo todo. Lo único que necesitaba era un espejo y una caja.

-Ed, la cena está lista.-escuché decir a Winry desde abajo.

-Ahora voy.-gité yo, obedeciendo, por lo que me convenía.

La cena transcurrió normal, con charlas triviales sobre diversos temas.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy a trabajar al taller, hasta mañana.-anunció Pinako

-Hasta mañana.-respondimos los dos al unísono.

Estaba ansioso por subir ya a la habitación y amarla hasta que amaneciera. Aunque ella parecía que se hacía de rogar, porque se puso a fregar los platos tranquilamente.

-Espera, yo te ayudo, así acabaremos antes.-le dije apresurado.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes?-me preguntó juguetona, y mis mejillas se encendieron de repente.

-Que guapo estás cuando te sonrojas.-entonces se secó las manos, y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Terminamos bastante pronto. Los dos, al ver que la abuela estaba en el taller, subimos a mi habitación agarrados de la mano. Hacía tiempo que Winry ya no dormía en la suya. Se fue al baño a ponerse el pijama, y volvió a os dos minutos, que para mi fueron eternos.

-Ya estoy.-anunció con una sonrisa entrando por la puerta.

-Ven aquí Win.-le dije haciéndole un hueco en la cama para que se tumbara a mi lado, y abriendo los brazos para que después pusiera su cabeza en mi pecho y después poder abrazarla.

-¿Te puedo contar una historia? Puede que te parezca una tontería, pero es muy importante para mí, y estoy seguro de que me hará sentir mejor.-le pregunté.

-Claro Ed.-respondió ella amablemente. ¡Genial! No se había negado.

-Bien, esto era una vez un príncipe. Este no creía en el amor, porque decía que era una soberana estupidez. Aún así, se encontraba solo, puesto que solo tenía a su hermano pequeño, y ya no vivía con él. Todo era tristeza, hasta que un día, conoció a una preciosa princesa. Era rubia, y con unos ojos azules preciosos. Empezaron por ser amigos. Siempre estaban peleando, pero era porque se preocupaban mucho el uno por el otro. Con el paso del tiempo, los dos se fueron enamorando, pero, un día, llegó un hechicero malvado y se llevó a su princesa. él príncipe pensaba que moriría de la pena, creía que no volvería a verla, pero, con los años ya no la echaba tanto de menos, hasta que un día, buscando en un baúl, muy al fondo se encontraba el cadáver de la princesa. El príncipe, al verla, volvió a sumirse en la pena, y, como no concebía una vida sin ella, acabó por suicidarse. -

-Que historia más triste.-me respondió ella.

-Como ves, el baúl representa la mente humana.-le empecé a explicar, ignorando el comentario.- Y el cadáver de la princesa, los recuerdos que damos por perdidos, o por olvidados, pero que por mucho que pase el tiempo siempre estarán ahí, lo que significa que fueron importantes y valiosos de verdad. También te he dicho que el príncipe sintió una profunda pena. Pues bien, yo represento al príncipe, y tú al cadáver de la princesa, al recuerdo inolvidable, y como un buen representante de mi personaje, yo también tengo un baúl, donde guardo mi recuerdo más preciado.-cogí una cajita de debajo de la cama y se la extendí.-toma, ábrela, hay está mi recuerdo, o en este caso, mi pertenencia más valiosa.-

Winry abrió la caja y se encontró que al fondo de ella había un espejo, sencillo, pero a la vez bonito.

-¿Tu pertenencia más preciada es un espejo? Es muy bonito Ed, aún así es algo extraño.-me dijo suavemente.

-No, el espejo no, es lo que hay dentro. ¿Qué ves en el interior del espejo?- le pregunté yo.

Winry comenzó a mirar el espejo, y se vio reflejada en él.-Me veo...a mi misma.-terminó de decir en voz bajita. Lo había entendido todo.

-Oh, Ed...-dijo abrazándome con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

-El príncipe soy yo, la princesa eres tú, y la historia cuenta lo que pasaría, y lo que al final acabaría haciendo si tú algún día me faltaras. Y es que, por muchas peleas que hayamos tenido últimamente, te amo, y no hay nada en este mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión.-le expliqué.

Entonces Winry empezó a besarme de forma acalorada, y a acariciar mi cuerpo. Yo no me quise quedar atrás. Poco a poco nos fuimos desvistiendo, hasta que acabó pasando, y fue maravilloso. Y no fue por el acto en sí, sino por haberlo hecho con ella.

De repente llegó Pinako, sacándome de los pensamientos sobre la pasada noche, y mis músculos se tensaron. Para mi sopresa, ella no comentó nada al respecto de lo de anoche. Cuando terminó de desayunar, Winry se fue a trabajar. Se despidió de mi con un suave beso en los labios.

-Adiós, me voy a la tienda.-gritó por el pasillo. Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Ed chico, si sigues siendo así de fogoso, tendríais que pensar en casaros antes concebir el primer hijo. Te puedo asegurar que mi nieta se lo pasó bastante bien anoche, y no me cabe duda de que tú también.- Pinako ya lo sabía todo, no se le escapaba una.

Mi cara se volvió rosa, roja, naranja, amarilla, verde, azul, violeta, y de muchas más colores.

-Pinako, yo lo siento.-le dije apenado.

-No pasa nada Ed, pero la verdad, piensa lo de la boda, la harías bastante feliz.- después salió de la cocina.

Esa misma mañana llegó el cartero con una carta. El ahora Führer de Amestris, Roy Mustang, y la recién nombrada coronel, Riza Hakweye, nos invitaban a su boda en Central dentro de tres meses. También me pedían ser el padrino, y a Winry la madrina. Vaya, vaya. Puede que eso fuera una señal.

* * *

_En la boda..._

Me encontraba colocado de pie, al un lado de Mustang, solo que un paso atrás, al igual que Winry, solo que al lado de Riza. En ese momento, volvió a mi cabeza la conversación que había tenido con la abuela hacía unos meses. Ver la felicidad que tenían los novios le había hecho ver que Pinako tenía razón, haría muy feliz a Winry si le pedía matrimonio. De vez en cuando miraba la miraba, y no podía pasar por alto la mirada soñadora que tenía al mirar a los novios. Sin duda, sería algo que no tardaría en pasarle a él. Estaba decidido, no quedaba mucho para que fueran Winry y él los que estuvieran allí, con sus trajes, emocionados, dispuestos a darlo todo el uno por el otro. Porque pronto se intercambiarían los papeles, pasaría de ser el padrino a ser el novio, y estaba completamente seguro, de que eso sería en poco tiempo.

* * *

_Ya está, capítulo terminado. A partir de aquí la cosa se empieza a poner cada vez mejor, ya lo veréis jiji. Por cierto, la historia que Ed le contó a Winry llevo todo el día pensándola para que todo encaje. Hasta mañana :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Consejos de un compañero

_Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Ante todo quiero pediros perdón por no publicar ayer. Mi internet no funcionaba bien T.T. Este capítulo se llama "consejos de un compañero militar". Como dijimos en el anterior, Ed tenía clavada la espinita del matrimonio. Quería casarse con Winry, pero aún así estaba muy nervioso. En este cap, le pedirá ayuda al recién casado (El Führer, Roy Mustang) para que le aconseje. Aunque estos dos nunca se suelen llevar muy bien, sé que en el fondo son buenos amigos. Aviso, en este cap también hay un poco de RoYai_

_Y ahora, sin más demora, os dejo con "consejos de un compañero militar"._

* * *

**(Ed's pov)**

La noche después de la boda no pude dormir. Me la pase despierto, pensando en casarme con Winry. Si yo se lo propusiera, ¿me aceptaría?, ¿me rechazaría?, ¿me pegaría con su llave inglesa? No sabía. Mis ganas eran de casarme con ella eran enormes, pero lo más complicado era eso, la proposición de matrimonio.

Roy y Riza nos invitaron a su casa aquella noche. Ya había amanecido, y como no había sido capaz de dormir en toda la noche me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar. La siempre puntual, ex-teniente, y ahora Coronel Hawkeye, o más bien Mustang, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para todos.

-Buenos días, Coronel.- la saludé.

-No Ed, no hace falta que seas tan formal, puedes llamarme Riza, después de todo ahora no estamos en el trabajo.- me dijo ella.- Anda, siéntate y desayuna algo.

Me senté sin decir nada. El desayuno transcurría tranquilo, en silencio, hasta que la voz de Riza lo rompió.

-Ed, se te ve muy cansado, ¿has dormido bien?- me preguntó.

-La verdad es que no mucho. Estoy un poco estresado.- le expliqué.

-¿Ocurre algo?.-se interesó ella. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me había metido en la boca del lobo. ¿Cómo decirle a Riza que me quería casar con Winry pero que no sabía como pedirle matrimonio?.

-Es que...no sé como explicarlo. Ayer, al veros a ti y a Roy tan felices, dispuestos a pasar todo lo que os queda de vida juntos, empecé a darle vueltas a la cabeza.-le dije algo sonrojado.

-¿Sobre qué?-esa mujer preguntaba demasiado.

-Sobre, sobre...no sé, es complicado, bueno en fin, es sobre algo complicado, pero a la vez tendría que suponer fácil, porque es así como lo quiero, pero a pesar de eso no lo es, y no sé que hacer, porque...-

-No hace falta que sigas Ed.-me interrumpió.-Quieres pedirle matrimonio a Winry pero no te atreves, ¿no es cierto?.-

-Sí...-respondí yo en un tono de voz bajísimo, y muy, pero que muy sonrojado.

-¿A qué viene ese sonrojo, Acero?.-reconocería aquella odiosa voz en cualquier parte. Era Mustang.

-Buenos días excelencia.-saludó Riza a su marido.

-No, no, no, de excelencia nada. Aquí la única excelencia eres tú.-le dijo Roy besándola. No sé como lo hacía. Bueno, yo también era capaz, pero no delante de nadie. No era espontáneo, era muy reservado. Yo seguía mirándolos sonrojado.

-¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado Acero? ¿Acaso se debe a que te gusta mi mujer? Pues lo siento, pero es solo mía.-Dijo agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola a su pecho, que se inflaba por momentos.

Yo no fui capaz de responder, Riza lo hizo por mí.

-Ed quiere pedirle matrimonio a Winry, pero no se atreve.-

-¡Riza!-grité yo mientras ella sonreía.

-Coronel, si no te importa, no te pases Acero.-dijo él. Bastardo, engreído...

-Roy, déjalo, yo misma se lo dije.-le regañó ella.

-Lo siento.-respondió-Jojo, te hiciste mayor.-me dijo frotándome la cabeza.

-No te pases tú tampoco.- le respondí gruñendo.

-¿Y qué es lo que te da miedo?-preguntó.

-Que me rechace.-

-¿Ella, rechazarte? Jajajajajajajajajajaja.-y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia como si nada, hasta que su esposa lo reprendió.

-¡Roy, no te rías! ¿Acaso él se mofó de ti cuando me lo quisiste proponer a mi?.-esa había sido buena, la coronel sabía como vengarse. Roy se sonrojó rápidamente, pero no respondió.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Espero mi respuesta.-le apremió ella.

-N-no...-respondió tartmudeando.

-Genial, entonces ni se te ocurra hacerlo a ti tampoco.-

-Sí, señora.-

En ese momento se me pasó una pequeña pregunta por la cabeza.

-Señor, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-le pregunté.

-Vale Acero, así de paso te alejo de mi esposa, sé que es una gran tentación.-dijo presumiendo, al tiempo que me conducía a su despacho.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos en la sala. No era tan grande como el que tenía en el cuartel, pero se notaba que estaba organizado, gracias a Riza desde luego.

-Pregunta, te escucho.-

-¿Cómo...cómo se lo pediste a Riza?-pregunté muy sonrojado y tartamudeando.

-¿A mí hermosa esposa?-me preguntó sarcástico.

-Sí, a tu hermosa esposa.-le respondí yo enfurruñado.

-Pues, yo estaba bastante nervioso. A diferencia de ti, cabeza hueca, yo no sabía lo que ella sentía por mí, así tenía más motivos que tú para estar nervioso. Para ti es más sencillo, en primer lugar, Winry y tú sois novios desde hace un año, y, en segundo lugar, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de las miraditas que os lanzabais el uno al otro en mi boda? Por favor Acero, se más discreto.-dijo para luego reírse de nuevo, aprovechando que su esposa no estaba delante.

-Ve al grano por favor.-le pedí.

-Está bien. Después de esperar hasta que la ley de anti-fraternización fuera anulada, y de mucho pensarlo, me decidí. Fui a comprar un anillo, y se lo entregué unos días después, en un día muy especial para ella. El día de la muerte de su padre. Yo sabía mejor que nadie que aquel día le traía muy malos recuerdos, igual que a mí, por eso escogí ese día, porque quería que de ahí en adelante dejara de recordarlo con tristeza. Aquel día la llevé a cenar a un restaurante también muy especial, fue en el que nos dimos nuestro primer beso.-explicó él, sonriendo con cara de bobo.

-Espera, ¿Riza y tú ya os habíais besado antes?-le pregunté asombrado.

-Si tú supieras Acero...- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Preferí no volver a preguntar.-En fin, como te iba diciendo la llevé a aquel restaurante. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente, y yo decidí guiar la conversación hacia temas amorosos. Le pregunté que si se casaría con un militar, y ella me respondió que depende de con cuál. Y yo le dije: "¿Conmigo por ejemplo?". En ese momento me arrodillé ante ella delante de todo el restaurante y se lo pedí, a lo que, como tú mismo puedes ver, me dijo que sí. Y aquí estoy, felizmente casado con ella.-terminó de contar.

-Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así...-respondí yo apenado, aunque también avergonzado, de no ser capaz de darle a Winry todo lo que Roy le daba a Riza.

-Sé que la amas de verdad, y en ese momento, no pensarás en nada, excepto en ella. Hazme caso, a mí me ha pasado.-Y salió de la sala dejándome allí. Aunque ya no estaba confuso. Fuera como fuera, le pediría matrimonio a Winry, y la acabaría convirtiendo en mi esposa a cualquier precio.

* * *

_Capítulo terminado, señoras y señores. Espera que os haya gustado (dejad reviews). No me preguntéis cuantos capítulos va a tener el fic, porque no tengo ni idea, solo sé aún va por el principio. Puede que el viernes por la noche tampoco pueda publicar, pero tampoco estoy muy segura. Sé que este capítulo es algo corto, pero lo compensaré subiendo dos mañana._

_Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Gracias a una amiga

_Aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta tarde no he podido subir, lo siento :( Sé que muchos estáis esperando que este sea el capítulo en el que Ed le pide matrimonio a Winry, pero siento deciros que os vais a quedar con la espera XD. Este cap se llama "gracias a una amiga". Como dije el cap 6, Winry miraba a los novios en el altar con cara soñadora. Pues bien, aquí habla de lo que piensa ella acerca de casarse con Ed, y de como Riza le aconseja. Aviso que este episodio está conectado con el anterior, ya que ambos transcurren al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes lugares de la casa. Después de eso Ed y Winry tienen una pequeña trifulca, pero todo acaba solucionándose, gracias a los consejos de Riza._

_Sin más demora, os dejo con el cap, ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

**(Winry's pov)**

Cuando me desperté , Ed ya se había levantado. Era extraño pensarlo, (siempre era yo la primera que me levantaba), y a la vez algo incómodo, ya que me gustaba besarle por las mañanas. Bajé a la cocina y me encontré a Riza.

-Bueno días.-saludé.

-Buenos días Winry, ¿qué tal has dormido?-preguntó.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Dónde está Ed?.-

Riza se quedó callada un rato.

-Han ido a al despacho de Roy para ver unas investigaciones sobre alquimia.-respondió con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

-No sabía que Roy investigaba la alquimia. Es decir, sé que es alquimista, pero no sabía que se interesara hasta tal punto.-dije yo.

-Sí, lo hace, y mucho.-Riza estaba muy nerviosa, y no sabía por qué.

Las dos nos quedamos calladas durante un tiempo. Yo empecé a pensar si Ed y yo también nos casaríamos algún día. Ya no era igual de cariñoso. Bueno, si lo era, pero no era al estilo de Roy, Ed era mucho más introvertido. Cuando estábamos solos me besaba, me abrazada, me decía todas las cosas bonitas que se le ocurrieran...pero cuando había alguien delante, era como si fuéramos simples amigos. Me hablaba de vez en cuando, pero nada más. Este comportamiento me preocupaba.

-Winry, ¿que te pasa?.- me preguntó Riza.

-¿Crees que Edward me quiere de verdad?.-

-Sí.-respondió ella de forma escueta.

-¿Estás segura?.-le pregunté

-Tan segura como de que yo estoy enamorada de Roy.- Yo sonreí ante ese comentario. Se la veía tan feliz y radiante...yo en cambio, puede que nunca lograra esa felicidad.

-Y...¿cómo fue que Roy te lo propuso?.-le pregunté.

-Fue hace siete meses. Aquel día era el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, y como yo estaba muy triste, decidió invitarme a cenar a un sitio muy especial. Charlamos animadamente, hasta que él empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre temas románticos, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es a él de rodillas con una cajita en la mano pidiéndome matrimonio. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?.-

-Es que cuando os vi a ti y a Roy en el altar pasó un pensamiento por la cabeza.-le dije

-¿Y cuál fue?.-

-¿Crees que algún día llegaré a estar así con Ed?.-le pregunté de golpe.

Ella se quedó pensativa

-¿Quieres que eso pasé?.-

-Sí.-le respondí apenada.

-Será antes de lo que esperas, te lo aseguro.-dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento llegaron Ed y Roy.

-Buenos días Win.-me saludó Ed sentándose a mi lado.

-Buenos días Ed. ¿Has dormido bien?-le pregunté.

-No muy bien.- ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de preocuparse por mí. En cambio Roy no le hizo caso a nadie más en la sala. Fue disparado en dirección a Riza, a saludarla como es debido. Que suerte tienen...

-Hola de nuevo mi reina.-la saludó Roy al tiempo que la besaba.

-Hola mi rey.-respondió ella contra sus labios. Cuando el beso terminó, en sus caras se notaba la felicidad. Yo los miraba, con alegría por un lado, por ellos, pero tristeza por otro, porque ¿cuando llegará el momento en el que Ed sea así conmigo?

* * *

**(Ed's pov)**

El beso de esos dos cada vez era más largo. Yo intentaba mirar hacia otro lado para que nadie notara mi sonrojo, pero de repente reparé en Winry, y me di cuenta de que fijarme en su mirada me dolía. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, y, aunque no lo hubiera dicho claro, tenía la corazonada de que yo era el causante.

-Roy, acompáñame a comprar.-le dijo Riza.

-Pero si no...-

-Acompáñame he dicho.-Y Riza y Roy salieron por la puerta. De alguna manera sabía que lo habían hecho para dejarnos solos y que yo pudiera solucionar algunas cosas con ella. En cuanto que escuché el golpe de la madera hablé.

-Win, ¿qué te pasa?-le pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Nada...-respondió sollozando.

-Win por favor...-

-¡Déjame idiota!-gritó de repente. Fue a abrir la puerta pero la detuve.

-En serio, dime que te pasa me preocupas y mucho.-dije juntando mi frente con la suya.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? Ni siquiera me quieres.-susurró alejándose.

-¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?-le pregunté subiendo la voz. Ahora aparta de preocupado, me había enfadado con ella.

-Nada, déjalo Ed.-pero yo no pude más. La coloqué contra la pared y la encerré entre mis brazos y mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué piensas que yo no te quiero?-le dije tristemente.

-Nunca me lo demuestras delante de la gente. Esta mañana, cuando he visto la cara de felicidad de Riza, he sentido envidia por un momento. Me encantaría que algún día se me pusiera esa cara de felicidad cuando tu me besaras. Y no como siempre, que solo podemos verla tú y yo, sino que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo feliz que soy a tu lado. Pero...Ed, ya no soy tan feliz...-me explicó. Me temí lo peor.

-¿A que te refieres con que ya no eres tan feliz?-le pregunté nervioso.

-Ed...creo que deberíamos terminar.-me dijo en vos baja. Yo me quedé callado, no me lo podía creer. ¿Yo vivir sin mi Winry? Jamás, no podría. Entonces sentí un impulso y la abracé posesivamente.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas el cuento que te conté y lo que representaba en mi vida?.

-¿Te refieres al que me contaste la primera vez...-

-Sí, el que te conté la primera vez que hicimos el amor.-le respondí completando su pregunta.-Aquella vez te dije que si tú te ibas de mi lado, me pasaría lo mismo que al príncipe. Me volvería loco de tristeza, y acabaría dando mi vida por terminada. ¿Es que quieres que eso pase?.-

-No, Ed...-respondió. Noté como rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Además, ¿crees que tendría sentido amar así a una mujer, con la que según tú, todo se tendría que terminar? Mira, si lo que necesitas para ser feliz es que te demuestre lo que te amo delante de la gente, yo haré lo imposible, todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pero nunca vuelvas a repetir que deberíamos terminar, por favor, no me dejes...-

De repente entraron Riza y Roy, pero ni siquiera les presté atención, sino que me limité a lanzarme a sus labios. La besé intensamente, pero a la vez de la forma más dulce que sabía. Roce su labio inferior con la lengua para pedir paso, y ella me dejó entrar en su boca. Empecé a acariciarle la espalda suavemente, y me dí cuenta de como se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca. Yo la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras ellas tenía puestos sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Vaya Acero, ¿a qué ha venido eso?.-preguntó Roy riendo cuando deshicimos el beso.

-A que la amo como a nadie. ¿Es que acaso no se nota?.-respondí yo, volviendo a besarla rápidamente en los labios.-Win, mi amor, ¿que te parece que vayamos mañana de picnic en Rizembool? Esta tarde volvemos, así que mañana nos vamos al lago y pasamos todo el día juntos allí.

-Me encantaría.-respondió ella sonriendo a más no poder.

La cogí de la mano y salimos los dos de la cocina, aunque no sin antes susurrarle a Roy un "necesito tu ayuda". Sí, estaba decidido, mañana le pediría matrimonio.

* * *

_Capítulo terminado. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? ¿qué os ha parecido? Dejad reviews con vuestros consejos para ayudarme a mejorar el fic. Hasta la próxima :)_


	9. Chapter 9: La proposición de Ed

_Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento. Sé que tendría que haber publicado anoche, pero no pude :p. Como recompensa por vuestra espera, aquí tenéis el cap que muchos de vosotros habéis estado esperando: "la proposición de Ed". Creo que no necesita que lo resuma XD._

_Bueno, y ahora sin más demora os dejo con el cap. ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

**(Ed's pov)**

Esa misma tarde cogimos el tren de regreso a Rizembool. Todo en el viaje era perfecto, no había nadie en el vagón aparte de nosotros dos. Yo iba abrazando a Winry, y ella se apoyaba en mi costado. De vez en cuando nos besábamos, aunque íbamos hablando de cosas triviales. Pero el problema llegó cuando uno de esos besos se volvió más apasionado de la cuenta, y en ese momento llegó el revisor y se nos quedó mirando.

-Señores...-empezó a decir el revisor.-Perdonen, creo que los interrumpo.

Yo lo mire muy sonrojado, al igual que Winry.

-No se preocupe. Diga.-le respondí yo, aunque en realidad sí que me molestaba que nos interrumpieran cuando estábamos "ocupados".-Era para avisarles que llegaremos a Rizembool en unos minutos.-anunció el hombre.

-Está bien, gracias.-agradeció Winry.

Como bien dijo el revisor no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando llegamos a Rizembool, aunque ya era de noche. Estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que metí la mano en el bolsillo y sentí una cajita con tacto aterciopelado. Era el anillo que Mustang me había ayudado a comprar esa misma mañana. De repente, todo mi cuerpo se cubrió de un sudor frío. ¿Y si no me acepta? ¿Y si me dice que no? ¿Y si no se siente preparada? ¿Y si...? Cualquier cosa podía pasar mañana, y estaba aterrado.

-Ed, ¿Qué te pasa? Has empezado a sudar e repente?-me preguntó Winry, que iba agarrada de mi mano.

-Nada Win, no te preocupes.-le respondí dedicándole una sonrisa dulce. Ella también me sonrió.

A la mitad del camino comenzó a llover y tuvimos que empezar a correr, aunque aún así nos mojamos muchísimo.

Cuando llegamos a casa la abuela Pinako no estaba. Había dejado una nota en la cocina:

_Winry, he tenido que marcharme a Rush Valley con urgencia para una convención del Automail a la que estaba invitada. Volveré mañana por la noche._

_ Pinako_

_PD: Ed, Winry, no hagáis ninguna locura._

Los dos nos sonrojamos en sobremanera. Aunque ya habíamos tenido relaciones varias veces, seguía resultando extraño.

-Que abuela esta...-dije en voz baja.-Ve a cambiarte Win, estás calada, y no quiero que te resfríes. Recuerda que mañana vamos al lago.- Winry estaba realmente hermosa. Su cabello mojado le caía por los hombros como una cascada dorada. Toda la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Menos mal que llevaba una camiseta oscura y no se le transparentaba la ropa interior, que si no...le daría algo.

-Está bien.-obedeció dándome un pequeño beso en los labios para luego subir arriba.

**(Winry's pov)**

En cuanto yo bajé Ed subió a cambiarse. El también estaba empapado. Cuando terminó volvió a la cocina, yo iba a preguntarle que quería de cenar, pero cuando lo vi, las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta. Se había quitado la trenza para sustituirla por una coleta alta. Llevaba los pantalones largos del pijama, pero...¡no llevaba camisa! ¡Ay dios! Ese era mi punto débil. Ya no era como cuando era un crío de 15 años, endeble, delgado y bajo. Ahora, a sus 22 años, era mucho más alto, tenía el peso perfecto, y tenía un cuerpo muy atlético. Era el sueño de toda mujer, pero una realidad solo mía. Se fue acercando lentamente a mí. Me abrazó y pegó la boca en mi oído.

-¿Te he dicho que esta noche estás más irresistible que ninguna?-me preguntó susurrando con una voz demasiado seductora. Cuando dijo eso se me erizó el cabello de la nuca.

-Tú si que estás irresistible.-le respondí.

De repente Ed comenzó a besarme de una forma demasiado apasionada. Acabábamos de perder nuestro autocontrol. Me elevó levemente del suelo para sentarme en la mesa y seguir besándome. De repente sentí su mano metiendo la mano por debajo de mi camiseta.

-Ed...aquí no.-le dije en un momento de lucidez.

Ni siquiera me respondió. Me cargó a estilo princesa y me llevó a la habitación sin parar de besarme. Me colocó en la mano delicadamente y siguió besándome.

Yo empecé a acariciar su torso desnudo al tiempo que le besaba.

-Win...me vas a volver loco.-dijo contra mis labios.

De repente cogió mi camiseta y me la quitó. Los dos sabíamos que vendría después, y hubiéramos acabado así la noche, de no ser por el estúpido teléfono, aunque Ed ni siquiera se inmutó. Siguió besándome como si nada.

-Ed, el teléfono.-

Detuvo los besos.

-Está bien Win, ahora vuelvo.-Me besó la frente y se fue.

**(Ed's pov)**

-Maldito teléfono...-gruñí al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras. Me había estropeado algo que me daría gran ventaja para lo de mañana. Cuando lo hacíamos se pasaba todo el día siguiente sonriendo. Además, la amaba, y la necesitaba como a nada.

-¿Dígame?.-respondí.

-¡Acero! Vaya, si que has tardado en coger el teléfono. ¿Es que estabas ocupado?.-preguntó con voz pícara.

-Vete al diablo, Mustang.-le dije. Sí estaba ocupado, y me había interrumpido. ¿Acaso a él le gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo cuando estaba con Riza?

-Era solo para ver como habíais llegado.-respondió.-¿Está Winry por ahí? Tenemos que hablar de lo que ya sabes.-

-No, está en la habitación.-le respondí.

-¡Ui! Entonces sí que estabais ocupados.-

-¡Roy! ¡déjalos en paz, pervertido!-se escuchaba decir a Riza de fondo.

-Está bien.-respondió Mustang resignado.-Acero, a lo que iba, te voy a dar unos pequeños consejillos para lo de Winry.

-Más te vale, no me hagas perder más tiempo.-le dije malhumorado.

-Juju, Acero, que luju...-

-¡Roy!-fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-Vale, ya me callo. A lo que iba, tienes que ser natural. Nada de ponerte nervioso delante de ella, o lo notará y arruinarás la sorpresa. Se especial, trátala con cariño. Y haz algo especial para darle el anillo.

-Haré lo que pueda.-respondí.

-Hazme caso, he salido con muchísimas mujeres, tengo muchísima experiencia.-

-¡Roy Mustang! ¿Que acabas de decir?-gritó Riza.

-Que te amo, ya sabes.-respondió seductor.

-Y yo a ti mi amor. Y como te quiero tanto, te voy a dar una buena noticia.-dijo ella.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó el intrigado.

-Hoy duermes en el sofá.-anunció.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Sí, tienes mucha experiencia.-le imité divertido.

-Acero, hazme caso en todo, sé que te irá bien.-me dijo.

-Gracias, supongo.-

-Ya llamaré para preguntar.-

-Está bien.-Y colgué.

Al final aquella noche no pasó nada. Cuando subí, Winry se había puesto el pijama, y me esperaba tumbada en la cama. Yo también me cambié, y me metí con ella en la cama. Ya, estando los dos acostados empezamos a hablar.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó.

-Mustang.-respondí.

-¿Qué quería?.-

-Nada importante, solo saber si habíamos llegado bien. -

-¿Y para eso has estado tanto tiempo hablando?.-

-No, hemos estado hablando de otras cosas.-

-¿Y de qué cosas?.-¡Arggg! Amaba a Winry, pero era muy curiosa.

-Cosas de hombres.-le dije.

-Ya veo. Seréis pervertidos...-

-No era nada de eso.-intenté explicar, aunque no funcionó.

-Sí ya.-dijo para después darme un beso en la mejilla.-Descansa Ed. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches Win.-le dije besándola en la frente, para después quedarme dormido.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Cuando me desperté Winry seguía dormida. Estaba tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan tranquila, tan...perfecta. Tenía miedo de proponerle matrimonio, pero no superaba a la ilusión que tenía.

Miré el reloj. Eran las diez, tenía que despertar a Winry para que me ayudara a preparar las cosas, pero decidí no hacerlo. ¿Hoy tenía que ser especial con ella no? Pues no la iba a hacer trabajar, hoy preparía yo todo para que ella pudiera disfrutar los más posible de este día. Me levanté de la cama, me duché me vestí, y fui directo a la cocina. Empecé por preparar un estofado. Me tuve que poner guantes para coger la leche, pero al final lo hice. Todo sea por ella. Como vi que cuando terminé aún no se había levantado, decidí prepararle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama.

Cuando llegué a nuestro cuarto ella seguía dormida.

-Win, despierta.-le dije dulcemente, habiendo dejado la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa.

-Mmmm.-gruñó levemente.-Buenos días.-me saludó resfregándose los ojos con las manos.

-Buenos días princesa.-y la besé.-te he traído el desayuno.-anuncié con la bandeja en la mano.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-me preguntó sonriendo.

-A que te quiero aún más de lo que imaginas.-le respondí. Ella me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Eres el mejor Ed.-Tras decir esto empezó a desayunar. Me senté a su lado en la cama y comenzamos a charlar.

-¡Ay no!-gritó de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté alarmado.

-Que es muy tarde, y tengo que ducharme, preparar las cosas para el picnic...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque yo la interrumpí.

-No te preocupes, yo te iré preparando el baño. Y con respecto a la comida, no te preocupes, ya la he hecho yo.-

-¿Estás de broma?-preguntó riéndose.

-En absoluto.-respondí serio.-Hoy va a ser tu día especial, he decidido tener ese detalle.-

-Gracias. Eres de lo mejor.-

Me fui al baño a prepararle la bañera. Cuando terminé bajé a guardar las cosas. Al rato, Winry apareció en la cocina, y no podía haberse puesto más hermosa. Llevaba el cabello suelto, y un vestido azul que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y hacía juego con sus ojos. Esto lo combinaba con unas sandalias marrones. Recuerdo que se las regalé en su cumpleaños.

-Ya está todo listo Win, nos podemos ir.-le dije dándole la mano y saliendo de casa.

Cuando llegamos al lago ya era la hora de comer, así que extendimos una gran manta en el suelo y empezamos a comer. El estofado me había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que ni siquiera miré cuando le eché la leche, era demasiado repulsivo. Nos pasamos toda la comida riendo y charlando, entre algún que otro beso, o alguna caricia.

Cuando terminamos lo recogimos todo y nos tumbamos sobre la hierba. Yo estaba recostado bocarriba, con Winry sobre mi pecho. Empezamos a jugar a mirar las nubes.

-Mira aquella se parece a una calabera.-le dije yo entre risas.

-Tú no cambiarás..-

-¡Mira! Que nube más rara, tiene forma de círculo.-

-Sí, me recuerda a un anillo.-

Esa era mi oportunidad. Rápidamente, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, deslicé la mano hacia mi bolsillo y cogí la caja que lo contenía. Había llegado el momento.

-¿Cómo este por ejemplo?-le dije mostrándole el que yo le había comprado. Era dorado, y tenía un rubí en el medio. En el interior tenía grabadas nuestras iniciales.

-Ed...¿de dónde has sacado eso?-dijo levantándose y mirándome estupefacta. Yo suspiré y me arrodillé ante ella.

-Mira Win, se que desde que eramos pequeños, aunque tú siempre me cuidabas, aunque me diste un brazo y una pierna, aunque siempre me apoyabas, yo nunca te devolvía los favores, y lo peor de todo, es que no me dí cuenta, de lo que realmente sentías por mí, y el daño que te provocaba eso. Ahora que soy consciente de tus sentimientos, y que sé que te amo, ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Así por favor Winry, ¿te importaría si pasara el resto de mi vida junto a ti?.-esta declaración había sido mucho mejor que la anterior, pero aún así Winry no respondía. Me estaba poniendo realmente nervioso, pero, después de unos segundos, que parecían años, empezó a llorar y de repente se lanzó a mí besándome, y abrazándome.-Entonces, ¿qué me dices?.-pregunté sonriendo.

-¡Sí, sí, y mil veces sí!.-Y volvió a besarme. Ya era oficial, era el hombre más feliz del planeta.

* * *

_Por fin está terminado el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Lo he hecho un poco más largo en compensación por el tiempo sin publicar, pero aquí está por fin. Hasta la próxima :)_


	10. Chapter 10: Sorpresas

_Hola a todos. Lo primero, disculparme por no haber publicado durante estos dos últimos días. Este capítulo se titula "Sorpresas". En el, Pinako vueve de su viaje, y cuando llega Winry le cuenta que Ed lepropuso matrimonio. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despiertan, unas cuantas sorpresas los aguardan. _

_Ahora, sin más dilación "Sorpresas"._

* * *

**(Ed's pov)**

Aquella noche, cuando Pinako volvió, a Winry le sobró tiempo para contarle todo y enseñarle el anillo. Estaba feliz, entusiasmada, alegre, amable, e incluso me atrevería a decir que más guapa que antes. Y todo por mi proposición. Sé que puede sonar engreído, pero no hay cosa en este mundo que me de más satisfacción que poder hacerla feliz de esa manera.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, dejando a un lado esas bromas que la abuela nos hacía, para sacarnos los colores.

Cuando terminamos con nuestra comida, Winry me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el taller. Me tenía que revisar el automail. Ella hacía su labro mientras yo me fijaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, en como fruncía el ceño, como atornillaba los tornillos, como hacía yo no sé que con los cables...Un mechón de pelo que tenía echado hacía atrás calló hacia delante. Yo sé lo coloqué de nuevo donde estaba, y después le acuné la mejilla con la mano.

-No sabes lo que me gusta hacerte tan feliz.-le dije dulcemente. Ella se acercó lentamente a mí y me abrazó, para después tumbarse a mi lado en la camilla.

-Y no sabes lo que me gusta la idea de poder ser tu esposa al fin.-me susurró. Después me besó delicadamente en la mejilla.

-¿Al fin?.-le pregunté yo extrañado.

-Desde lo de la boda de Roy y Riza, y no pude parar de imaginarnos a nosotros dos ahí. Me hacía tanta ilusión, ser tu esposa, poder estar junto a ti para siempre, ser feliz a tu lado...-

-¿Es que no eres feliz ahora?.-

-Ahora nadie puede ser más feliz que yo.-me respondió. Aquello hizo que mi pecho se inflará de orgullo.

-¿Nunca has pensado que yo a lo mejor lo soy más aún?.-le pregunté sonriendo.

Ella me sonrió y comenzamos a besarnos. Al principio el beso fue algo suave, pero fue subiendo de intensidad. La coloqué suavemente en la camilla, y yo me puse a su lado. Ella empezó a desabrocharme la camisa, cuando de repente escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y pude ver a Pinako mirándonos.

-Vaya, vosotros si que no perdéis el tiempo.-Dijo maliciosa. Yo me levanté de repente y salí corriendo de la habitación, ruborizado, y abotonándome la camisa.

**(Winry's pov)**

No me lo podía creer, ahora quería se abriera el suelo bajo mis pies y me tragase. ¿Cómo se me ocurre empezar a hacer "nuestras cosas" con Ed, cuando la abuela estaba despierta, y podía venir al taller de un momento a otro? Aún así estaba tan feliz...Pero ese no era el caso. Ahora el problema era que la abuela no era tonta. Ella sabía lo que estábamos haciendo, y yo sabía la bronca que me iba a caer.

-L-l-lo siento abuela.-me disculpé después de haberme arreglado el pelo y la ropa.

La abuela suspiró.

-Espera Winry. Mmmmm, sí, ya puedo escuchar los pasos de niños corriendo por la casa.-dijo ella.

-¡Abuela! Pero si no ha pasado nada.-le intenté explicar yo.

-Pero estoy segura que ha habido otras veces que sí ha pasado algo más.-respondió ella. En ese momento me sentía mal. La abuela Pinako era mayor, y seguro que para ella eso era algo indebido. Ahora podría hasta poner impedimentos para que nos casáramos. Estaba segura de que ya no vería igual a Ed, que lo vería como un depravado, y todo por mi culpa.

-Lo siento abuela, de verdad. Pero quiero que sepas que fue mi culpa, no se la eches a Ed.

-Winry, no estoy enfadada en absoluto.-me dijo.

-¿Ah no?.-pregunté yo.

-No. Lo que pasa es que creo que la noche de bodas ya no tendrá tanta gracia si ya "os conocéis".-respondió riéndose, para después marcharse.

Mi cara se encendió como un semáforo. Yo también me marché a mi cuarto, necesitaba hablar con Ed de esto, seguro que estaba preocupado.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación estaba vacía. El muy tonto se habría ido a la suya para que la abuela no pensará mal de él. Fuí a su cuarto. Entré sin llamar, y me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Estaba tumbado en la cama sin camiseta, solo con unos pantalones de pijama, como anoche cuando llegamos de Central.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas a nuestra habitación?.-le pregunté sentándome a su lado en la cama.

-Winry, creo que tenemos que ser un poco más reservados, por lo menos hasta la boda. Creo que esta noche, me he puesto demasiado...cariñosos, por eso Pinako ha sospechado, y se ha enfadado. Aunque si me pongo a pensarlo, no creo que la abuela quiera que me case contigo después de lo que ha visto hoy.-me respondió.

-Ed, no digas eso nunca. Sí que nos vamos a casar porque la abuela no está enfadada.-le anuncié.

-¿De verdad?.-Ni siquiera le pude responder. Empecé a besarle de forma posesiva. Él me cogió en brazos y me sentó en sus piernas. Yo sonreí contra sus labios.

-¿A qué ha venido eso Señora Elric?.-Algo saltó dentro de mi estómago al escucharle llamarme por su apellido, como si ya nos hubiéramos casado.

-Pues mire Señor Elric, eso ha venido a que si no quiere que le bese de esa forma, debería ponerse la camisa cuando me vea. Sabe que es mi perdición.-le dije poniendo una mano en su pecho. Sabía que eso lo ponía nervioso.

-¿A sí? Pues entonces me pasaré sin camisa el resto de mi vida.-me respondió para después seguir besándome.

-¿Crees que la abuela estará dormida?-le pregunté.

-Me arriesgaré.- Me cogió en brazos a estilo novio y me llevó a mi habitación, o más bien la nuestra, porque siempre dormíamos juntos en ella.

Digamos que aquella noche fue muy larga.

* * *

**(Ed's pov)**

Cuando me desperté parecía que seguía soñando. Lo primero que vi nada más abrir los ojos fue a ella, abrazada a mí, y después reparé en la figura que se averiguaba bajo las sábanas. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados y abrazados.

-Buenos días cariño.-escuché decir, y después noté los labios de Winry sobre los míos.

-Hola princesa. ¿Qué tal has dormido?-le pregunté mirándola dulcemente.

-Bueno, he dormido poco, pero ha merecido la pena pasar despiertos unas horas más, ¿no crees?.-

-Sí.-le respondí.

-¡Chicos, bajad a desayunar! ¡Y arreglaros, que tenemos visita!-se escuchaba decir a Pinako desde abajo.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, puede que la abuela no se enfade, pero no quiero que nadie más, aparte de ti me vea así.-

-No sabe lo que se pierde la gente.-le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla y comenzando a vestirme.

Conforme íbamos bajando por las escaleras nos dimos cuenta de que "la visita" estaba hablando con Pinako, y tenía una voz muy familiar.

-Podría ser...-

-¡Al!-interrumpí bajando las escaleras corriendo para abrazar a mi hermano.

-Cuanto me alegro de verte Nii-san, ¿cómo has estado?-preguntó mi hermano pequeño.

-No te imaginas lo bien que estoy.-respondí, mientras Winry se acercaba a nosotros.

-¡Al, bienvenido!-Le saludó abrazándole.

-Vaya, parece que vienes acompañado.-le dije yo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando a la chica que tenía a su lado.

-Pues sí. Ed ya la conoce, pero tú no Winry. Te presento a May Chang, mi novia.

-Encantada, soy May Chang.-se prensentó.

-Winry Rockbell.-A mi chica no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando May, esa enana hiperactiva que ahora era toda una mujer le había tirado de la mano, para poder mirar su anillo.

-No me digas que...¿¡Estáis casados!?-preguntó emocionada. La idea de que la gente pensara eso me agradaba demasiado como para decir que no, así que me limité a no responder. Ella empezó a mirarme como esperando a que lo negara rápidamente, pero no lo hice. Tenía tantas ganas de que llegara el momento en que eso se hiciera realidad, que me imaginé por unos instantes que así era.

-No May, solo estamos comprometidos.-respondió ella mirando el anillo.

-Pero pronto lo estaremos.-intervine yo apresuradamente colocando uno de mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Winry.

-¡Vaya Nii-san, no sabía que le hubieras propuesto matrimonio!-Exclamó sorprendido.

-Bueno Al, que decirte, la quiero, para ella todo es insuficiente.-respondí sonrojado y muy serio. De repente sentí como los labios de Winry se estampaban contra mi mejilla, y me puse muy nervioso.

Todo el mundo estalló en una carcajada.

**(Winry's pov)**

Según explicó Al se quedarían unos meses, y ya de paso, también a la boda. Los cuatro nos sentamos en el salón. Teníamos muchas cosas que contarnos. Al y May nos contaron detalladamente como es que empezó su relación. Al también le estuvo explicando a Ed todo lo que había aprendido acerca del Rentanjutsu, es decir, la alquimia de Xing.

De repente sonó el teléfono.

-Ahora vengo.-dije levantándome del sofá.

Fui a la entrada de la casa a coger el teléfono.

-¿Diga?.-

-Hola Winry, soy yo Riza.

-¡Ah, hola!.-

-Llamaba para hacerte una pregunta.-

-Dime.-respondí.

-¿Te gustaría ser la madrina de mi hijo?.-me preguntó de golpe. No me lo podía creer, Riza estaba embarazada.

* * *

_He aquí el décimo capítulo. Sé que muchos habéis estado esperandolo, por lo que os pido disculpas nuevamente por mi retraso al actualizar. Quería deciros que el capítulo siguiente se basará en el embarazo de Riza. También apareceran Ed y Winry, pero en menos ocasiones. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	11. Chapter 11: Preparativos y llegadas

_Aquí estoy. Siento deciros que no podré publicar diariamente, pero intentaré hacerlo cada dos o tres días. _

_El siguiente cap se llama "Preparativos y llegadas".En él, ya hace unos meses desde que Ed le pidió matrimonio a Winry, y ya están ultimando los últimos detalles para la boda. Los invitados más importantes, (Al, May, Roy y su equipo, Ling, Lan Fan e Izumi y Sig Curtis) ya han llegado. Todos, en especial Winry, están muy atareados. y, entre todo el alboroto, llega alguien más...¿Quién será? Creo que más de uno se puede hacer una idea XD._

_Y ahora, sin más demora os dejo con el capítulo. Disfrutadlo._

* * *

**(Winry's pov)**

Todo era muy estresante. Tenía muchísimas ganas de casarme, pero los preparativos eran agotadores. La gran mayoría de los invitados estaban allí, y, aunque nos ayudaban, aún así había demasiadas cosas que hacer. Ed y yo siempre teníamos que estar haciendo cosas.

Hoy llegaba un día especial. El día en que me compraría el traje de novia. Habíamos ido a Central para elegirlo. Me acompañaron May, Riza y Roy, que desde que su esposa estaba embarazada estaba más cariñoso con ella que nunca. La acompañaba a todos sitios, y el mismo día que pidió su baja por maternidad, contrató a dos criadas para que estuvieran a su cargo mientras él no estaba en casa. Cuando llegaba se pasaba las horas abrazándola, cubriéndola de besos, caricias, y siempre hacía las cosas más fáciles para ella. Había venido con nosotras para cuidarla, ya que estaba de ocho meses. Le daba igual aburrirse, en ese momento Riza era su prioridad.

A mi me daba envidia, aunque sana claro, de como eran esos dos. Estoy segura de que si Ed y yo tuvieramos un hijo el no sería ni la mitad de cariñoso que conmigo de lo que Roy lo es con Riza...aunque tenía muchas cosas buenas ese era su fallo, el orgullo.

Ed también había ido a comprarse el suyo con Al. No nos dejaron ir juntos porque dicen que trae mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda.

Por fin llegamos a la tienda. Todas entraron emocionadas, sobre todo May, que era muy romántica. Supongo que tampoco quedaba mucho para que llegara su turno de elegir traje. Empezamos a mirar y a probarme vestidos. Ellas siempre me daban su opinión, y Roy...bueno, estaba en su mundo.

Al fin, después de más de dos horas en la boutique elegimos el traje. Era blanco y largo, al igual que las mangas de gasa, que caían hasta mis muñecas. La parte superior del cuerpo era de una tela un poco más resistente. Tenía un escote cuadrado, aunque no muy grande. La falda era lisa, de la misma tela que las mangas. También me había comprado unos zapatos. Eran blancos y sencillos, y tenían un poco de tacón.

-¡Wow Winry, estás preciosa!-gritó May saltando como loca.

-Gracias.-le respondí sonriendo.

-May tiene razón, te queda perfecto.-dijo Riza.-¿Tú que opinas Roy?-le preguntó a su marido.

-Está bien. Aunque tu estabas igual de bella.-añadió.

-¡Roy!-gritó Riza.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos, pero yo paré pronto cuando noté una ligera mueca de dolor en la cara de Riza.

-Riza, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunté preocupada.

-S-sí...-respondió, para después soltar un pequeño grito.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?-gritó Roy.

-E-el bebé...-dijo Riza.

-Voy a cambiarme ahora mismo. May, ve a pagar el vestido, y Roy lleva a Riza al coche. En un momento vamos nosotras.-ordené yo a todo el mundo. Pero Roy estaba como embobado, parece ser que tenía miedo con respecto al tema de los partos.

-¡Roy por favor, me duele!.-le dijo Riza.

-E-e-enseguida mi amor.-respondió él levantándose para llevarsela al coche. Estaba tan blanco como la pared.

Yo me desvestí corriendo y me puse de nuevo lo que traía. May pagó todo, lo metimos corriendo en la bolsa y nos montamos en el coche camino al hospital.

**(Ed's pov)**

Al me acompañó a comprarme el traje para la boda. El coronel bastardo se había ido con las chicas para cuidar de su mujer, no se despegaba un rato de ella. Y luego se quejaba de Hughes...

Entramos en una tienda y Al empezó a mirar trajes. Yo solo podía pensar en como se vería Winry. Seguro que estaba hermosa.

-¡Nii-san! ¿Estás ahí? He cogido nos trajes. Por cierto, no estaría mal que me hubieras hecho un poco de caso-dijo Al.

-Vale, vale.-le respondí congiendo los trajes y entrando al probador. Mi hermano se sentó en un banco que había delante.

-Oye Nii-san, ¿te importaría que el día de tu boda May y yo te robemos la atención de los invitados durante un momento?-me preguntó.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-Estoy pensando en pedirle matrimonio a May en tu boda.-anunció de golpe. Yo sonreí tras la cortina.-¿Tú que opinas?

-Claro. Si te soy sincero casarse es muy emocionante. Yo no puedo esperar a que pase esta maldita última semana y llegue el día de mi boda. Tengo muchísimas ganas de que Winry sea mi mujer. Ya sé que es algo simbólico, pero me da la seguridad de que ahora me pertenece, igual que yo le perteneceré a ella. Aunque por eso puede estar tranquila, no la pienso abandonar en la vida, y estoy seguro de que ella tampoco lo hará.-

-No sabía que quisieras tanto a Winry.-dijo Al serio. En ese momento sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. ¿¡Cómo que no la quería!? Bueno, la verdad es que no la quería, es que la amaba. Desde que volví de Creta se convirtió en la razón de mi existir. Era gracias a ella que tenía ganas de vivir, de reír, de llorar, de gritar, de sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, de formar una familia junto a ella algún día no muy lejano. Solo tenía puesta la camisa y los pantalones del traje, pero me daba igual, salí del probador y empecé a gritar.

-¡Repite eso!-

-No sabía que la quisieras tanto.-

-¿Pero a ti quién narices te ha dicho eso? Llevo mucho tiempo amándola con todo mi ser y siempre lo haré hasta el día de mi muerte. ¿¡Ahora te vas a atrever a volver a decir eso Al!?

-Lo sé. Soy tu hermano, y ya me has dicho demasiadas veces lo que sientes por ella. Pero ahí está la gracia, yo lo sé porque soy tu hermano, pero ella no lo es. Ni los demás tampoco. Da igual que te cases con ella si nunca le demuestras lo que la quieres. No tiene sentido.-respondió Al. Ya me estaba empezando a hartar de verdad. Si no fuera mi hermano ya le hubiera pegado.

-¡Mira, tu no tienes ni la más mínima idea de como soy con ella cuando no hay gente delante! Puede que no se lo demuestre mucho delante de la gente, pero detrás es todo muy distinto. ¿Acaso tu ves lo que pasa cuando estamos a solas? Soy la persona más cariñosa del mundo con ella. Me gustaría poder ser así siempre, pero no puedo, soy muy tímido. Cuando no hay nadie la beso, la abrazo, la acaricio. Dormimos juntos desde que volví hace casi dos años. La ayudo todo lo que puedo, e intento hacerla feliz. No sabría que me pasaría si ella no estuviera.-

-Lo sé Nii-san jajaja.-¿Se estaba burlando de mí?-Era por saber hasta que punto llegabas. Aunque no se lo demuestres se nota perfectamente que la amas en las miradas que os lanzáis, en simples roces "inocentes", en como os tratáis...además le has pedido matrimonio. Pero, te reto a algo. El día de tu boda, ¿serías capaz de comportarte con Winry igual que lo haces cuando estáis solos? La harías realmente feliz.-

-¡Pues claro que lo haré! Si a ella le hace feliz, yo me esforzaré porque lo sea.-

-Bien dicho hermano. Ahora termina de probarte el traje y decídete cuanto antes, estoy algo cansado.-

-Está bien. Y no te olvides que ganaré esa apuesta.-Le dije mientras entraba en el probador de nuevo.

No tardé mucho en elegir. Cuando terminamos, salimos de la tienda y volvimos a casa de Roy y Riza. Nos habían dejado estar allí mientras comprábamos todo. Esta tarde volveríamos a Rizembool. La maestra y su esposo, Ling y Lan Fan estaba por llegar.

-¿Aún no han llegado? Si no se dan prisa acabaremos por per...-fui interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. -¿Sí?- respondí yo.

-¡Ed!-se escuchó una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Era May.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estamos en el hospital.-respondió mi cuñada. En ese momento el corazón me dio un vuelco y mi mente se puso a imaginarse miles de situaciones horribles en las que Winry podía estar involucrada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Winry está bien?-pregunté alterado.

-Sí Ed, no te preocupes.-

-¿Y qué hacéis en el hospital?-

-Es para deciros que Riza va a dar a luz. Venid corriendo. El Führer podrá ser el mejor esposo del mundo, pero parece que ha visto un fantasma. Está muy pálido y no ha abierto la boca en todo el día.- ¿Con que miedo a los partos eh? Ya lo usaré, May me acababa de dar una muy valiosa información.

-Está bien, ahora mismo se lo digo a Alphonse y vamos para allá.-La chica colgó.

Yo le expliqué todo a Al y nos fuimos al hospital.

**(Riza's pov)**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la espalda. Me acababa de despertar, y me di cuenta de que tenía una aguja clavada en el brazo que me pasaba sangre, y Roy estaba a mi lado, dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, sosteniéndome la mano. Me palpé la barriga, y me di cuenta de algo alarmante. ¡Ya no estaba redondeada! Había vuelto a ser como hacía nueve meses.

-Roy por favor despierta, Roy.-dije sacudiéndole.

-Riza...¡Riza!-y me abrazó con fuerza. No sabía lo que sucedía pero aún así le correspondí el abrazo.

-¿Y el bebé?.-le pregunté aún entre sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, se lo han llevado a lavarlo, pronto lo traerán y lo podrás ver.-me respondió dándome un ligero beso en la frente. Ahora lo recordaba. ¡Había dado a luz, y era madre! Y justo después del parto me desmayé, me sentía muy débil.

-¿Por qué me he desmayado?-

-Has perdido muchas sangre. Pero no te preocupes, ya he donado yo algo de la mía para que te puedan hacer una transfusión.-

-Gracias mi amor.-respondí besándole en los labios.

-Señores Mustang.-se escuchó la voz de una mujer. Era la enfermera que había ayudado en el parto, la recordaba vagamente, por la pérdida de sangre.-Aquí está su hijo. Felicidades, es un niño precioso. A pesar de que ha nacido un mes antes de lo previsto, está en perfectas condiciones. Tiene un peso y una estatura normales, y su salud es genial. Les felicito de verdad.-dijo la enfermera poniendo el bebé en mis brazos. Era rubio como yo, pero tenía los ojos de su padre. Según la fotos que había visto de Roy cuando era pequeño, eran muy parecidos, excepto por el cabello. No pude evitar que algunas lágrimas se me escaparan. Miré a mi marido, al igual que él a mí. Y nos abrazó a los dos. Me besó los labios dulcemente y después la cabeza de nuestro hijo.

-Gracias por haberme dado un hijo. Ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.-Dijo Roy con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Cómo le llamaremos?-le pregunté a mi marido.

-Bueno, puede que no te parezca bien, pero me gustaría llamarlo Berthlod, como tu padre.-

-¿Por qué?.-pregunté.

-Porque gracias a él nos conocimos. Y había pensado que gracias a este niño ahora tengo algo más que me impulsa a ser mejor cada día.-respondió.

-Berthlod Mustang...me gusta. Sí, se llamará así.-Roy me sonrió.

**(Ed's pov)**

Lleguamos al hospital en diez minutos. En la sala de espera se encontraban Winry y May.

-Hola May.-Dijo Al besándo a su novia. Yo lo miré. Como me gustaría ser así de espontáneo, como lo era mi hermano. Aunque nunca conseguiría hacer cosas como él, me esforzaría de aquí en adelante.

-Hola Ed.-me saludó Winry levantándose del asiento.

-¿Qué tal Win? ¿Te compraste el vestido?-le pregunté acercándola a mi cuerpo, al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos. Era preciosa.

-Sí. ¿Y tú tu traje?.-

-También.-respondí, para después darle la mano y sentarnos los dos juntos. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.-¿Y Mustang?-pregunté.

-Está dentro con Riza.-

-¿Ya ha nacido?-

-Sí, aunque ha sido un parto complicado. Ha perdido mucha sangre y Roy ha tenido que donar la suya para una transfusión.-

-Vaya, la de cosas que se hacen por los hijos...-dije yo.

-Ed, si eso me hubiera pasado a mí, ¿tú hubieras hecho lo mismo?-me preguntó. Todos los que estábamos allí nos quedamos asombrados. Nadie se esperaba que fuera a preguntar eso. Pero yo aproveché la oportunidad para demostrarle a Al que, si me esfuerzo, puedo ser cariñoso con Winry.

-Hubiera dado mi vida entera si hiciera falta.-respondí, para luego besarla. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, pude notar como más de una persona se nos quedaba mirando, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en eso, sino me pondría nervioso y lo arruinaría todo, así que me concentré en ella.

-Ed, ¿a qué viene esto?-

-A que si pienso en estar en el lugar de Roy no sé si hubiera aguantado sin volverme loco.-le dije contra su frente. Ella me volvió a besar rápidamente en los labios, después levantó una mano y la puso en mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

-Eres lo mejor que hay.-

-¿Familiares de los Mustang?.-yo cogí a Winry de la mano y nos levantamos.-La señora Mustang ya ha despetado, pueden pasar a verla.-

Todos entramos en la habitación despacio. Allí estaba una despeinada, pero feliz Riza, y a Mustang abrazando a su mujer. Los dos miraban hacia un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta azul que se encontraba en los brazos de Riza. Era su hijo. Los dos estaban emocionados.

-Vamos, no os quedéis ahí mirando, venid.-Dijo Riza. Todos nos acercamos. Yo seguía agarrado de la mano de Winry.

-¡Qué guapo es! ¿Cómo se llama?-preguntaron Al y May.

-Se llama Berthlod.-Y los dos padres se sonrieron.

-¡Mustang!-gritaron cuatro hombres vestidos de militares. Eran el resto del equipo. Roy y Riza los miraron con enfado y los mandaron a callar, diciendo que iban a despertar al bebé.

-¡Que monada!-dijo Fuery.

-Sí, realmente es muy guapo, y parece tranquilo. Como se nota que se parece a la teniente.-dijo Havoc.

-¿Estás tirándole los tejos a mi mujer?-preguntó Mustang enfadado. Realmente me lo esperaba, era muy celoso. Riza soltó una pequeña carcajada, y fue secundada por el resto de personas que estábamos allí.

Yo abracé a Winry por la cintura. Ella volvió a entrelazar nuestros dedos. Yo llevé las manos a su vientre y las deje ahí. No podía parar de imaginarnos a Winry y a mí de esa forma, con nuestro hijo en sus brazos, y yo abrazándola, desbordado de felicidad. Y pensé que eso no tardaría mucho en ocurrir.

* * *

_Terminé el capítulo. La verdad, es que la idea de poner al hijo de Mustang me pareció realmente tierna. Lo llamé como el padre de Riza porque, a pesar de que no se suele ver en los fics, fue un hombre importante en la relación, y creo que merece su reconocimiento. _

_Que nadie me pregunte cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic, porque no lo sé. Solo os digo que será realmente largo._

_Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima:)_


	12. Chapter 12: Ceremonia

_Lo sé, en este mismo momento me queréis matar, y os entendería si lo hicierais. Pero en mi defensa diré que no ha sido mi culpa, sino de internet. Se me ha estropeado el router y he estado más de dos semanas sin poder conectarme T.T. Está bien, ahora olvidando todo esto, vamos con un capítulo muy importante en la historia, y que muchos de vosotros habéis estado esperando "ceremonias". No hace falta descripción, ¿o sí? XD_

_Ahora, sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el cap, ¡qué lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

**(Winry's pov)**

Aquella mañana de verano sonó el despertador muy temprano, más bien demasiado. En un principio estaba tan cansada y somnolienta que no recordaba que día era, pero de repente lo recordé...¡me casaba en unas horas!

Intenté moverme difícilmente, para quedar frente a Ed, ya que me tenía abrazada por la cintura, y estaba acurrucado en mi espalda.

-Ed, mi amor...-empecé a despertarlo dulcemente acariciándole la cara. El fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, y sonrió de la mejor manera que sabía.

-Buenos días Win-me saludó.

-¿Qué tal la noche?-

-Contigo todo es genial. ¿Sabes? Si me pongo a pensarlo, me doy cuenta de que a partir de hoy, el resto de mi vida en sí será genial.-su respuesta hizo que se me saltaran los colores. Le cogí la cara con ambas manos y le besé en los labios lenta y dulcemente. Nos separamos unos instantes para retomar aire y mirarnos a los ojos, y después Ed volvió a lanzarse a mí ,pero esta vez de forma mucho más apasionada y acalorada. Ed se colocó sobre mí y siguió besándome. Entre caricias fui quitándole la camiseta a Ed. El ambiente ya estaba muy caldeado, cuando de repente escuchamos el ruido de la puerta y una voz femenina.

-¡Buenos días. Hoy es el gran momento! ¿Estáis...?-May frenó en seco cuando se dió cuenta de la situación. Aunque ya nos habíamos parado de besar la situación era un poco comprometida. Ed seguía encima de mi. Tenía el pelo suelto y alborotado, y estaba sin camisa. Yo me encontraba bajo su cuerpo con el cabello de igual manera que el suyo y la cara muy roja. Los dos teníamos los labios ligeramente hinchados.

-N-no, y-y-yo ya me voy ¿Eh? Adiós Win, adiós May.-se despidió saliendo rápidamente y muy nervioso de la habitación que compartíamos en nuestra casa.

-Lo siento Win.-se disculpó la chica.

-No pasa nada.-respondí.

-Bueno, a lo que iba. ¡Hoy es el gran día! Ahora vamos a bajar a desayunar. Con respecto a la preparación, lo primero que vamos a hacer va a ser bañarte. Después te peinaremos. ¡Tengo unos peinados geniales para tí! Luego te maquillaremos, y por último, pero no menos importante, te vestiremos. Verás, a Ed se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea. Se va a enamorar más de lo que ya está. Aunque por lo que veo, eso es complicado.-

-¡May!-la reprendí.

-Jaja, sólo era una broma. Ahora levántate de esa cama y vamos abajo.-

-Sí.-respondí animada. Justo cuando me iba a levantar llego Al.

-May, ¿puedes salir un momento?-le preguntó a su novia.

-Claro mi vida. Disculpa Winry, ahora mismo vengo.-se excusó.

-Está bien.-

Al momento de salir May por la puerta, Ed entró con una bandeja en las manos.

-Ed, ¿qué es eso?-pregunté.

-Tu desayuno. Quiero que hoy sea un día especial princesa.-respondió dejando la bandeja en la mesita y besándome los labios ligeramente. Después se sentó a mi lado con las piernas estiradas y dejó la bandeja entre los dos.-Ahora come Win, aunque sé que es imposible que de esta forma se pueda ser más hermosa aún.-me dijo. Yo no cabía en mi sorpresa. Ed estaba siendo muy detallista y romántico. Estaba segura de que para subir ese desayuno había tenido que hacerle frente a todo el mundo que estaba en la cocina esa mañana (que eran prácticamente todo el mundo excepto May y yo), pero él lo había hecho igual, había tenido ese pequeño detalle y se estaba comportando de una manera súper cariñosa conmigo.

Cuando terminé de desayunar Ed retiró inmediatamente la bandeja de mis piernas, y cuando él quiso darse la vuelta, yo ya me había abrazado a él, a lo que correspondió rápidamente. Solté un brazo de los que estaban abrazados a su tronco y lo estiré para poder contemplar mi anillo de compromiso. Estaba emocionada, feliz, me sentía llena.-Aún no me lo creo.-dije de repente.

-Pues creetelo, porque ya no podrás librarte de mí.-respondió acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios. Justo un instante antes de que nos besáramos, Al llamó a la puerta.

-Nii-san, soy yo.-

-Abre.-le ordenó levantándose de la cama.

-Win, May te está esperando en el baño. Con respecto a tí Nii-san, tu te irás a ducharte al otro baño de la casa, y después vuelve a tu cuarto.-nos explicó Al. Yo ya me había levantado de la cama.

-Está bien.-respondió secamente.-Ah, por cierto Win-dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios.-Te voy a echar de menos en estas últimas horas. Aún ni siquiera hemos empezado a prepararnos y ya no puedo esperar para verte.-Continuó dándome otro beso.-Nos vemos princesa.-se despidió saliendo de la habitación, pasando al lado de un anonadado Al, por la actitud que Ed había tomado conmigo. Yo también salí de la habitación y me fui al baño.

Ya estaba lista, delante del espejo, con mi vestido y el velo tapándome la cara. El baño había sido muy relajante. No me habían maquillado mucho, solo me habían dado un poco de sombra marrón clara en los ojos, un poco de colorete, y un pintalabios color nácar. Después de que May me enseñara muchos peinados me decante por un que iba recogido atrás y dejaba el resto del pelo suelto cayendo en tirabuzones po la espalda. Y luego para completar el vestido.

Estaba horriblemente nerviosa. Saldríamos al lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia en cuanto Riza terminara de dar de comer a su hijo. Aunque solo tenía una semana de vida, era bastante espabilado. Era hijo digno de su madre. May, Riza, Roy, su hijo y yo nos montamos en el coche. Roy conducía. En otro irían Sig Curtis, Ling y LanFan, y en el último Ed, Al e Izumi. Vendrían una gran cantidad de militares de Central y de Briggs, incluyendo al equipo de Mustang. También acudirían la gran mayoría de la gente de Rush Valley. Iba a ser una boda gigantesca.

El camino en coche, aunque estaba bastante nerviosa, se me hizo entretenido. La mayoría del trayecto fui hablando con Riza sobre su hijo (Y escuchando algún comentario orgulloso de Mustang de fondo). La abuela me miraba muy emocionada, y no paraba de repetir lo que me parecía a mi madre.

Cuando bajé del coche ni siquiera noté el temblor de mis pernas, la emoción me podía.

**(Ed's pov)**

Ya estaba listo. Comencé a mirarme al espejo y de repente se me formó un nudo en el estómago.

-Vaya Ed, estás genial.-Dijo Izumi.

-Sí, Nii-san, Winry caerá rendida a tus pies.

Yo solo sonreí de manera nerviosa. Tenía tal cosquilleo en el estómago que no podía hablar. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra encima, del mismo color que los pantalones y los zapatos. No llevaba corbata, sería incómodo. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta.

Nos montamos en el coche, y hay empecé a hacer preguntas de última hora desesperadamente.

-A ver, ¿llevó bien el pelo?-

-Sí.-respondieron Al e Izumi a coro.

-¿Tengo alguna arruga en el traje?

-No.-

-¿Llevas mis anillos Al?.-Al era el padrino , e Izumi la madrina. Pensabamos habérselo pedido a Pinako, pero Winry acabó insistiendo en que fuera mi maestra, ya que era como una madre para mí.

-Sí.-

-¿Y el tuyo?.-En ese momento me tapé la boca igual que un niño que acaba de decir una palabrota. Al cogió aire y empezó a ponerse colorado.

-¿Qué anillo Al?-preguntó Izumi. Nuestras esperanzas de que no preguntara se habían esfumado.-¿Le vas a pedir matrimonio hoy a May verdad?- Al se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.-Sabía que llegaría ese momento muy pronto. Mi hermano sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a aquel gran jardín en el que sería mi boda estaba aún más nervioso. Solo pensar en Winry mi cara se ponía como un tomate. Me la imaginaba entrar con su vestido blanco contrastando con su cabello rubio. Hasta ahí, aunque dificilmente, era capaz de soportarlo. El problema llegó cuando el pensamiento de la noche de bodas y la luna de miel cruzaron mi mente. Una semana solos en visitando Creta, volver al lugar en el que estuve durante tres años, pero esta vez con ella, como sería de ahora en adelante.

-Ed, deja la perversión para la noche.-dijo Izumi con una risita malvada. Yo me puse aún más rojo y entré al jardín junto con mi maestra.

A los cinco minutos de llegar empezó a sonar música y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie. En su mayoría eran militares, pero todos caras conocidas. Y en ese momento Winry entró en el jardín, y ya no existía nada más que ella. Llevaba un vestido sencillo, pero precioso. Su pelo estaba suelto, y el velo le cubría la cara. Los dos nos miramos directamente a los ojos durante toda la ceremonia.

El momento de la entrega de anillos fue mi favorito de la ceremonia. Al, que era el padrino, llegó con los anillos. Primero fui yo quien le colocó el suyo a Winry.

-Yo, Edward Elric, te acepto a ti, Winry Rockbell, como mi esposa, y prometo serte fiel en la alegría y la tristeza, el la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, y amarte, y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. En ese momento sentí la necesidad de besarla, pero como no podía, me conformé con tomarle la mano y depositar en ella un suave beso. Se escuchó un gran "Oooohhh" por parte de la mayoría de los invitados.

Después Winry me colocó mi anillo.

-Yo, Winry Rockbell, te acepto a ti, Edward Elric, como mi esposo, y prometo serte fiel en la alegría y la tristeza, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, y amarte, y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.- dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente. Pude notar como, sobre sus ojos, se instalaba una capa acuosa, al igual que en los míos.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Pue...-el oficial de la boda no pudo terminar la frase, ya que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya la había levantado el velo y nos estábamos besando. Pude notar como una lágrima de alegría brotó de su mejilla y fue a morir a nuestros labios. Yo cada vez la estrechaba más contra mí. Necesitaba sentir que era real, no cabía en mi emoción.

Después todos nos marchamos al banquete, que se celebró en un gran hotel. Como regalo nos habían regalado una noche de estancia gratis, la noche de bodas. Todo el mundo se acercaba a saludarnos y a darnos la enhorabuena. Aunque claramente, los novios eran los principales protagonistas, había un pequeño al que había que considerar como un gran enemigo que podía quitarnos la atención de los invitados, Berthlod Mustang. Winry lo cogió en brazos y yo me acerqué para admirarlo, colocándome tras ella y sosteniéndola ligeramente por la cintura. Los dos estábamos como en una burbuja, aquel niño, aunque fuera hijo del coronel bastardo era encantador.

-Nii-san, ¿cuando me daréis un sobrino?.-preguntó Al. Normalmente me hubiera enfadado ante tal pregunta, pero aquella vez, solamente me dediqué a besar la mejilla de Winry. Ella fue a devolverle el niño a sus padres, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta nos escapamos de la gente y nos fuimos a un lugar un poco más recogido y escondido.

-Te amo Win.-dije nada más sentarnos en el filo de la fuente que había allí.-Sé que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero esta es distinta. Quiero decirte en primer lugar que lo siento por todas esas veces que te he hecho llorar, por como te até a mí durante tres años, como ignoré tu trabajo cuando era niño. Sé que he hecho muchas cosas que no han estado bien, pero ahora puedo decir que te amo, y que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Gracias por todo, de verdad. No sé que haría sin ti, de verdad yo...-paré cuando me dí cuenta de que Winry me había cogido de las manos y me miraba llorando.

-Ed, no me pidas perdón por nada. Te amo, y sé que tú nunca harías cosas así para que yo sufra.-En aquel instante la abracé, y quise no soltarla nunca.

-Gracias.-Ella correspondió mi abrazo y empezó a acariciar mi pelo. La siguiente hora la pasamos ente risas, miradas, caricias, abrazos y besos.

-Ed, tenemos que volver.-Yo me limité a cogerla de la mano e ir con ella hacía donde se encontraba todo el mundo.

Llegó el momento del baile. Como es normal, Winry y yo abrimos con un vals. Estábamos tan absortos el uno en el otro que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta del cambio de parejas. Al le pidió matrimonio a May en plena pista de baile, a lo que lla asintió encantada.

Llegó la noche. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas u hoteles, excepto Al, May, Roy, Riza, su hijo, Izumi y su esposo que se quedaron en nuestra casa. Nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra habitación. Reconcía que esa mañana estaba muy preocupado por la noche de bodas, pero después me había dado tal "ataque de enamoramiento", que en ese momento lo único que quería era que ella fuera feliz, ni siquiera me preocupaba por mi mismo. Con su felicidad me bastaba.

* * *

_Por fin lo terminé. He de decir que tenía tantas cosas que introducir que se me ha hecho bastante complicado escribirlo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y hasta la próxima :)_


	13. Chapter 13: Afortunado

_Aquí estoy otra vez. Este nuevo capítulo se llama "Afortunado", y es el episodio previo al viaje de novios de Winry y Ed. Creo que a no tengo nada más que decir, así que os dejo con el cap, que disfrutéis._

* * *

**(Ed's pov)**

Cuando me desperté me dí cuenta de que la cama en la que dormía no era la mía. Pude ver el vestido de novia de Winry tirado en el suelo, junto con lo que parecían ser mis pantalones. En un principio me puse muy tenso, pero me relaje al sentir la respiración de Winry sobre mi pecho. Ahora lo recordaba, me había casado con Winry. Y ahora era mi mujer, compartiría mi vida con ella hasta que muriéramos.

La sensación de los labios de Winry sobre los míos me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días mi amor.-me saludó. Cogió mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

-Buenos días princesa.- Winry empezó a contemplar nuestros anillos de boda.

-Dime que no es un sueño.-dijo de repente. La verdad eso quiero pensar yo, y para mí suerte, esta es mi realidad.

-No lo es.- No pude reprimir mis ganas de darle un suave beso en los labios antes de levantarme.-Toma mi camisa.- le dije extendiéndosela.

-Gracias.-respondió sonriendo.

Los dos nos vestimos. Yo, aparte de mi ropa interior, me puse los pantalones, y Winry mi camisa. Aquella imagen no me podía hacer más feliz. Aparte de que era muy tentadora. Mi camisa le quedaba por la mitad del muslo. Llevaba el pelo suelto cayendo como una cascada por su espalda, y tenía la cara ligeramente sonrojada. Los dos nos fuimos a la cocina. La habitación en la que nos habían invitado a pasar la noche era una suite, por lo que tenía cocina, salón, baño y dos habitaciones.

Aquella mañana yo preparé el desayuno para los dos. Quería hacerla sentir especial y única. Nos sentamos uno enfrente de otro y empezamos a comer. Cuando terminamos nos fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa. El tren a Creta salía en tres horas, y yo no podía estar más ansioso. El pensar que Winry y yo estaríamos los dos juntos y solos, toda una semana por Creta me parecía como sacado de una película. Volvimos a nuestra casa en el coche a por las maletas. Todo era maravilloso, pensar que ahora iba montado en el coche con mi mujer, viajaría con mi mujer, volvería a ver a todos los que conocí en Creta, pero con mi mujer. Todo con ella. Y no podía estar más feliz. Los dos fuimos todo el camino sonriendo, y cuando paramos el coche no pude aguantar las ganas de darle un beso fugaz. Sus labios eran mi adicción.

Entramos en casa cogidos de la mano.

-Hola parejita, ¿qué tal?-preguntó la maestra.

-Bien, supongo.-respondí sonrojándome.

-¿Solo supones? Jeje, tu cara de dormido me dice que has estado bastante que bien.-Nuestras caras se encendieron como luces navideñas por el comentario de Izumi. Lo peor de todo es que esta vez había dado en el clavo, había estado más que bien.

-Voy a por las maletas Win, ahora vengo.-dije dándole un ligero beso en los labios antes de subir por las escaleras.

-Acero, que fogosidad.-escuché decir a Mustang desde abajo.

-Vete a la mierda.-respondí enfadado.

**(Winry's pov)**

Aquel beso de Ed me había pillado por sorpresa, no me esperaba que hiciera eso. Y en aquel momento me di cuenta de que me equivoqué con él, el día después de la boda de Roy y Riza. Ed si que me daría la felicidad que Mustang le daba a su mujer. Cada día me sorprendía más. Se separó de mí y subió a nuestra habitación a por las maletas.

-Acero, que fogosidad.-dijo Mustang riéndose.

-Vete a la mierda.-respondió Ed. No me hacía falta verle para darme cuenta de que estaba enfadado.

-¡Roy!-le repredió Riza.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó algo asustado.

-Hola Winry.-

-Hola Riza.-

-Voy a bañar al bebé. ¿Quieres verlo?.-me preguntó. ¡Claro que quería! Aquel niño era tan mono...Además, a mí me serviría de experiencia para cuando tuviera mis propios hijos. Ya me estaba empezando a imaginar a un pequeño niño con el cabello y los ojos dorados corriendo por la casa. Un hijo mío, y de Ed, de los dos. Sería genial...

-Me encantaría.-respondí con una sonrisa.

Las dos subimos al servicio y Riza empezó a llenar una bañera más pequeñita.

-¿Puedes sujetarlo por favor?-me preguntó.

-Claro.-cogí al niño en brazos y empecé a mirarlo. Tenía el pelo rubio, igual que su madre, y los ojos negros de su padre, aunque grandes como los de Riza. Era muy blanco, y tenía algunas pecas decorando sus mejillas. Extendió sus manitas y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo. Yo lo observaba sonriendo. Aunque yo no era la madre de aquel niño, me sentía orgullosa de poder tenerlo entre mis brazos. Entonces, ¿cómo se sentirían Riza y Roy? Mustang lo demostraba más que su mujer, aunque eso no quiere decir que ella le quisiera menos, solo que era más seria. Él siempre estaba presumiendo de su hijo, pero lo más bonito de todo, era que siempre que decían que alguna parte de aquel niño era perfecta, decía que lo había sacado de su madre. Siempre hacía lo mismo, aunque en realidad lo hubiera heredado de él, siempre le atribuía los méritos a su esposa. Riza también demostraba su amor hacia aquel niño, pero de forma mucho más discreta. Cuando estaba rodeada de gente de confianza le daba abrazos, besos, le mimaba...también lo hacía cuando la gente que estaba delante eran menos conocidos, pero con menos frecuencia. Ed me contó una vez que Mustang le había dicho, en un momento de confianza, que para él lo más bonito de ver a su esposa con su hijo, era ver sus preciosas sonrisas, que se dibujaban en sus caras cada vez se miraban. En esos momentos se sentía la persona más afortunada del universo, porque era mucho más de lo que él pedía. Algún día me gustaría estar en la situación de esos dos.

**(Ed's pov)**

Ese idiota de Mustang sí que sabía arruinar mis momentos. Siempre que besaba a Winry o que era cariñoso con ella tenía que hacer alguno de sus estúpidos comentarios. ¿Es que nunca seré capaz de ser con mi mujer como ella se merece? Estaba realmente enfadado, pero mi ira se esfumó al pasar por delante del cuarto de baño y ver una de las más bellas imágenes que jamás había tenido el placer de observar. Riza estaba llenando una pequeña bañera de color azul en el lavabo, mientras que Winry sostenía al bebé y lo miraba sonriendo. ¿Cuando dejaría de sorprenderme? En aquel momento recordé lo que me dijo Mustang acerca de esa situación. Aunque ese hijo no fuera nuestro, creo que yo también me sentí afortunado. Afortunado por poder ver esa sonrisa, esa mirada. Por poder sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, y sus labios besando los míos. Afortunado por el simple hecho de tenerla conmigo, y de poder hacerla feliz con cosas tan simples como un pequeño beso, una mirada, un roce o un abrazo. Eso, aparte de ser más de lo que podía pedir, era más de lo que merecía. Yo, después de haber pecado, después de haber intentado resucitar a un muerto, después de no haber podido salvar más de una vida, tenía el mayor regalo que nadie me podía dar, a ella. Aunque no podía negar que, aunque no la mereciera, igual que ella no me merece a mí, sino que a alguien mucho mejor, eso no quiere decir que no la necesite como el aire para respirar. Porque ella es mía, y yo soy suyo, ya no había más que hablar.

-Ed, ven aquí.-me dijo Winry, que me observaba desde el interior del baño con el niño en sus brazos. Yo me acerqué y la rodeé con mis brazos.-¿No es una monada?.-preguntó ella.

-Sí, sí que lo es.-respondí para después besarla dulcemente.

-Acero, ten más cuidado con mi hijo, todavía es un niño.-escuché la voz de Mustang desde la puerta, su irritante voz. Winry para el beso algo sonrojada y le entregó el bebé a su padre, quien lo envolvió entre sus brazos.-Berth, hijo mío, que guapo eres. Serás el nuevo casanova de Central, así que date prisa en crecer, y aprovecha que ahora no hay nadie en el trono.-dijo Roy.

-Creía que tu eras el actual casanova.-objeté yo sarcástico.

-No Acero, me retiré, porque mi papel de Führer no me lo permitía. Pero lo más importante es que ya me han pescado, así que eso ahora es imposible en cualquier sentido. Sé que parece increíble, porque, ¿quién sería capaz de estar a la altura del gran Roy Mustang? Pero si no confiáis en mí, hay dos pruebas de ello en esta sala. Una es este niño, al que quiero muchísimo.-dijo señalando a su hijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla. El niño soltó una pequeña carcajada.-Y otra es esa mujer de allí, que por muchos años que pasen siempre me roba el aliento.-añadió mirando a Riza con cariño. Tanto Winry como yo pudimos ver el reflejo sonriente de Riza en el espejo. Esta se dio la vuelta ante su comentario.

-Mira que eres pelota.-dijo ella cogiendo a su hijo.

-Es la pura verdad, no hay otra mujer que esté a la altura de mis expectativas.-respondió para después besarla.

-Y luego somos nosotros los que le vamos a quitar la inocencia...-murmuramos Winry y yo.

-¿Qué habéis dicho?-preguntó con un tono escalofriante. Había pocas veces que Mustang ponía ese tono de voz, y cuando lo hacía había que temerle.

-Nada.-respondimos nerviosamente. Miré mi reloj, y me di cuenta de que nos teníamos que ir ya a la estación.-Win, mi amor, nos tenemos que ir ya, sino se nos escapará el tren.-

-Está bien. Adiós Riza, Roy. Hasta pronto Berthlod.-se despidió Winry.

-Adiós. Y buen viaje a Central.- Los Mustang volverían a su ciudad esa tarde, al igual que Izumi. Al, May y la abuela se quedarían a cargo de nuestra casa. Así Pinako tendría alguien a quien dar la lata.

-Adiós Winry, Edward. Tened cuidado.-nos advirtió Riza.

-Sí, no hagáis "locuras".-añadió su marido.

-¡Roy!-lo reprendió la mujer.

-Es demasiado tarde para esa advertencia, ya me he vuelto loco por ella. Así que no te prometo nada.-respondí yo. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que no se me saltaran los colores, igual que a Winry. Solo quería quedarme encima de Mustang, y lo conseguí. Él se quedó mirando como nos íbamos por el pasillo con la boca abierta, al igual que Riza.

Llegamos con la hora justa a la estación, pero afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo. El viaje sería largo, llegaríamos mañana por la mañana.

Al caer la noche y ver a Winry dormida a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombre y una mano entrelazada con la mía, se me paso por la cabeza el pensamiento que había tenido hacía unas horas al ver a Winry con Berthlod en brazos. Definitivamente, era muy afortunado.

* * *

_Capítulo terminado. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Es uno de mis favoritos. El próximo capítulo contará la historia del viaje de novios de Winry y Ed. Estoy segura de que os gustará, se me ha ocurrido una idea genial. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo, y hasta la próxima._


End file.
